Out of the mouth - traduction -
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Quand un tueur massacre trop de personnes, Reid et Morgan doivent partir en infiltration. Mais Reid n'a pas vraiment hâte de mimer une vie de couple avec cet homme, car il a de réels sentiments pour lui ... Surtout pas quand toute l'équipe les aura sous constante surveillance. TRADUCTION.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

**Cette fanfiction n****'****est pas de moi, je le précise tout de suite comme ça il y aura pas de lézards. :)**

**C****'****est vrai on ne sait c****'****est jamais. Comme ça, celles et ceux qui auraient pu lire la fic original ne viennent pas m****'****accuser de plagiat. =(**

**Parce que d****'****après ce que j****'****ai pu voir, il y en vraiment qui font du « vrai » plagiat. Et ça, je suis tout à fait contre !**

**Donc c****'****est pour ça que je préviens tout de suite que cette fic a été écrite par **_**everything-is-eninalus. **_**Je ne fais que la traduire avec son entière et total permission, cela voit de soi. Si vous voulez lire l****'****original qui est en anglais, le lien est sur mon profil. (dans mes favoris)**

**Aussi je tiens à prévenir que cette fic est ****un slash ****qui est classé en ****rating M ****pour son contenu : le langage (un peu), et sexuelle (beaucoup, lol ;)). **

**Donc voilà. Je tiens aussi à préciser aussi que c****'****est ma première traduction, donc si vous voyez que quelque chose cloche, genre vous trouvez une meilleur tournure pour une phrase ou une expressions, dîtes-le moi. **

**! IMPORTANT ! Et justement pour celles et ceux qui n****'****ont pas l****'****habitude de lire des traductions, je préviens qu****'****il est IMPOSSIBLE de traduire mots à mots. La syntaxe, la tournure des phrases, etc… ne sont pas du tout les même en anglais qu****'****en français.**

**Par contre, je garderai certaines expressions en anglais. Comme quand Morgan appelle Reid ****« pretty boy » ****ou ****« kid »****. Parce que traduit littéralement cela donnerait : « joli garçon » et « enfant ». Ça sonne moins bien non ?**

**Donc voilà. Les reviews sont les bienvenus. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Dans le nord de l__'__Illinois un tueur en série massacre plusieurs couples homosexuels. L'équipe arrivait sur place n'arrive pas à le stopper. Ils prennent donc la décision de lui tendre un piège… et Reid et Morgan seront la clé de ce piège._

_Ils se feront passé pour couple durant quelques temps…_

_C'est juste une mission comme un autre, se répète inlassablement Reid._

_Une mission où il devra se faire toucher, caressé, embrassé par le beau métis pour lequel Reid a un réel coup de cœur._

_Mais avant toutes choses, leur amitié pourra-t-elle résisté à cette mission assez particulière ? _

* * *

**Voilà, alors là c'était juste le prologue.**

**C'était pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :)  
**

**La suite sera là dimanche et on débutera l'histoire en elle-même. ;)**

**Bises. Lola.**


	2. Chapitre 1 Out of the mouth

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ****:)**

**Je reprécise que la fic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire avec l'accord de son auteur **_**everything-is-eninalus.**_

**Je reprécise aussi que la fic est ****un slash ****et classé en ****rating M. ****On pourra pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu, lol.**

**Et aussi, la traduction n'est pas quelque chose de simple. Surtout que l'auteur n'est ni Anglaise, ni Américaine, ****mais**** Canadienne****. Donc je le redis : ****il est impossible de faire de la traduction mot à mot. ****Pour nous cela ne voudrait rien dire. On a des mots en français, surtout des verbes, plus spécifiques étant donner tel ou tel situation.**

**Bon, aller j****'****arrête de vous embêter et de radoter et je vous laisse avec nos beaux héros, lol. :)  
**

***IIIII***

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme****s :**

_**Andro :**__ merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! __J__ J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ma traduction, lol. Mais sans rire si tu vois que quelque chose pourrait être mieux adaptés dis-le moi. Parce que c'est dure de traduire un texte sans dénaturer ce qu'a fait l'auteur…_

_Merci encore. Lola._

_**Plof90 : **__voilà c'est arrivé ! J'espère que cela te plaira_

_Bises. Lola._

***IIIII***

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant pour un simple prologue ! Merci à **_Suki-Chan-Love, Mme Potter-Snape, ansariyya, emma-snape-potter, Andro, Plof90 et _Mackensy_._** Merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

**Chapitre 1: Out of the mouth **

Ça n'allait pas marcher.

C'était tout ce que Reid pouvait penser quand cette suggestion est sortit de la bouche de Prentiss ; tout ce qu'il pouvait penser quand Hotch approuva; tout ce qu'il pouvait penser quand Rossi a commencé à tout planifier avec Garcia ; tout ce qu'il pouvait penser quand Morgan a soupiré et hoché la tête.

Cela ne marcherait pas.

L'équipe était dans le nord de l'Illinois et y avait passé les trois dernières semaines. Ils étaient tous frustrés et fatigués et ils ne désiraient rien de plus que retourner chez eux et reprendre le cours de leur vie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas avec ce tueur en série toujours dans la nature.

Dix-huit couples homosexuels, hommes et femmes, avaient été assassinés. Tout simplement massacrés par un unsub avec le même mode opératoire. Il les traquait pendant au moins quelques jours, si ce n'est une semaine. Il les avait attaqué de nuit, généralement lorsque les couples étaient en pleine activité sexuelle. Il les avait attaché et attaqué leurs parties génitales avant de torturer lentement le « passif » de sorte que « l'actif » pouvait l'entendre crier. Alors il sectionnait une artère majeure sur « l'actif » et laisser les deux saigner à mort.

Ensemble, ils avaient convenu que l'élément déclencheur avait été provoqué par le stress du à l'annonce de l'adoption de la loi sur le droit au mariage des personnes de même sexe, promulgué le premier juin.

Trente-six personnes, torturé mentalement et physiquement parce que quelqu'un pensait que ces gens ne méritaient pas d'être ensemble, qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre parce qu'ils étaient attirés par des personnes du même sexe.

L'idée avait fait bouillir le sang de toute l'équipe, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'accroître leur colère face à comment ils se sentaient déjà tous par rapport à cela. Qui avait l'audace de détenir la vie de ses personnes entre ses mains et de leur prendre, car ils avaient désormais le droit d'être unis de façon légale ? C'était faux et mal et déformé.

C'était immoral.

Reid aurait fait n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ pour capturer cet homme et le faire asseoir dans une salle d'interrogatoire lugubre, afin qu'il puisse lui donner un morceau de son esprit, mais pas ça.

Jamais ça.

_**« Ca ne va pas marcher, **_dit Reid en essayant de mettre de l'assurance dans sa voix, mais il fini par craquer._** »**_

_**- C'est tout ce que nous avons, Spence, **_le raisonna JJ.

_**- Il ne va pas… c'est…, **_les mots firent défaut au jeune génie.

_**- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas la plus confortable des choses, **_lui dit Hotch doucement, _**mais nous n'arrivons pas à avoir ce type. Notre profil est vide et franchement maigre.**_

_**- Mais je…**_

_**- Non pas de « mais ». Cela va être fait.**_

Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la moue, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Garcia et Prentiss.

_**« Toujours aussi bien de t'embarrasser ! »**_

Morgan se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Reid.

C'était l'enfer. L'enfer sur terre.

Reid était sombre sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel pour emballer ses affaires une heure plus tard. Il marchait avec lenteur dans sa chambre et se fit même encore plus lent dans l'emballage de ses vêtements.

Lui, Spencer Reid, allait passer la semaine à venir dans une cabane en bois de rondins prés du lac Heron en prétendant être un homme gay avec son petit-ami, joué par nul autre que Derek Morgan.

« Prétendant » et « petit-ami » était des mensonges dans cette phrase.

Reid était en faite, gay. En réalité, plus bisexuels ou « ambisexuel » comme Garcia (la seule qui connaissait ce fait), l'avait si atrocement et tendrement surnommé. Quoique, il c'était toujours trouvé lui-même plus attiré par les hommes. C'est sure, il pourrait aimer des femmes et ce qu'elles ont à offrir, mais quelque chose la toujours frappé chez les hommes.

Notamment, chez Derek Morgan. Le _même Derek Morgan avec lequel il devra vivre, faire des câlins et s'enlacer durant toute une semaine._

Seul.

Dans une cabane.

_**« N… nous pourrions utiliser quelqu'un d'autre, **_avait balbutié Reid. _**Nous pourrions demander à l'un des autres policiers du département… »**_

_**- Pas du tout, pretty boy, **_été intervenu Morgan. _**Pas question par l'enfer, que je te permette d'êtres harcelés par qui que se soit, sans que je sois là.**_

_**- Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, **_avait tenté de discuter Reid.

_**- Morgan a raison, **_intervint Hotch. _**Nous avons besoin que tu ais la meilleur protection possible et Morgan est le plus capable pour ce travail.**_

_**- Hotch, je comprends votre inquiétude, mais qu'en est-il de Morgan ? **__Il __**doit être protégé autant que moi ! **_

_**- Et c'est là que tu entres en action Reid. Tu vas être ce qu'il est pour toi. Un protecteur. C'est la même raison pour laquelle nous n'utiliserons pas quelqu'un de la police pour être le partenaire de Morgan.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas être **__aussi __**mauvais que ça, je peux ? **_demanda Morgan en feignant d'être blessé.

_**- Ne soit pas ridicule, il ne s'agit pas de toi, **_marmonna Reid

_**- Il s'agit de quoi alors, sweet cheeks ? **_lui a demandé Garcia en lui donnant un sourire désabusé. (sweet cheeks traduit littéralement donnerait en gros douces joues… j'ai préféré le laisser en anglais. ^^)

La technicienne avait encouragé Spencer à faire son coming-out auprès de l'équipe, mais Reid ne se sentait juste pas prés, aussi il lui jeta un sale regard avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

_**« C'est absurde. »**_

Hotch avait prit à part le malheureux Reid pendant que les plans et les dispositions étaient prises.

_**« Reid, je sais que c'est étrange, mais… »**_

_**- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement utiliser deux hommes du département de la police ? **_gémit Reid.

_**- Je ne peux pas les mettre en danger comme ça. En outre, ils ne sont pas à l'aise les uns avec les autres comme toi et Morgan l'êtes.**_

_**- Hotch vous comprenez ce qu'il va se passer, pas vrai ? Nous… Morgan et moi… l'unsub attaque les couples alors qu'ils ont des rapports sexuels, **_murmura Reid durement.

_**- Ca va être truqué. Cela a été fait par de nombreuses équipes avant. Ciel, **__j'ai__** dû le faire une fois.**_

_**- Vous l'avez fait ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

Reid soupira.

_**« Très bien. Je vais le faire. »**_

_**- Merci.**_

Hotch lui a donné un de ses rares sourires et donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Reid.

Actuellement, Reid fermait son sac et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Un SUV noir l'attendait à l'extérieur et il savait qui était dedans. Effectivement, en ouvrant la porte, Reid a révélé Morgan avec derrière Garcia.

_Génial, _pensa-t-il. _Juste ce que je cherchais._

_**« Prêt à partir, jeune prodige ? **_demanda joyeusement Garcia et Reid hocha la tête. _**»**_

_**- Penny va nous faire le topo de tout ce qui va concerner notre sécurité, **_l'informa Morgan en s'engageant sur la route et Reid acquiesça de nouveau.

_**- Ok, cool, **_sourit Garcia. _**L'équipe va être postée au bas de la route du petit cottage que vous avez tout les deux. Je vais travailler 24/24, 7/7 pour que le reste de notre fabuleuse équipe sache qui entre ou sort.**_

_**- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'un break ? **_demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Chérie, ceci **__est __**mon break. Je vais vous suivre, mes moniteurs à Quantico ne travailleront que sur vous deux pour soutenir l'équipe. Sinon, vous allez être de sorti dans les clubs et les bars et de telle sorte que nous pussions confirmer que quelqu'un vous observe.**_

_**- Quoi ? **_objecta Reid avec scepticisme.

_**- Ouais, nous allons faire de telle sorte qu'il ne cible que vous.**_

Reid soupira.

_**« Vous aurez chacun un bouton d'alarme qui doit être porté tout le temps. »**_

_**- Un boutons d'alarme ne va-t-il pas être un peu évident ? **_demanda Morgan.

_**- Non pas si votre baby girl, Penelope, est un génie, ce que je suis, de sorte que ces boutons seront habilement dissimulé avec ceci.**_

Reid se tourna et accepta la petite boîte que Garcia lui donna. Il l'ouvrit timidement. A l'intérieur il y avait un anneau et un collier.

_**« Deux ? **_questionna Reid d'un ton surpris. »

_**- Le bouton de panique est dans l'anneau, le collier est un microphone qui peut être allumé ou éteint.**_

- _**Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de mettre le micro sur off ? **_

Reid se retourna pour regarder Garcia dont le sourire était devenu espiègle et ses yeux se mirent à clignoter vers Morgan. Heureusement, l'agent plus âgé ne pouvait pas voir parce qu'il était au volant, mais Reid lui a retourné un regard noir qu'il espérait au moins un peu plus intimidant que «mignon».

Reid se rassis sur son siège. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux à l'idée que Garcia serrait capable d'écouter leurs conversations. Même si le micro pouvait être éteint, il était sûr que la technicienne serait capable de mettre la maison sur écoute.

Non pas que Reid avait l'intention d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, mais il aurait certainement des conversations difficiles avec Morgan dans la semaine à venir.

L'équipe était presque certaine que comme l'unsub devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec les couples, il était à l'affût, il trouvait le moyen de placer des caméras ou des microphones à l'intérieur des maisons.

Cela signifiait qu'à un moment donné au cours de la semaine, Reid et Morgan devraient commencer à agir comme un couple. Agir _réellement _comme un couple.

Reid passa une main sur son visage. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Le cottage était à environ quinze minutes de la ville et donnait presque directement sur le bord du lac. La zone était assez isolée, la maison la plus proche étant à cinq minutes sur la route, ce qui était à la fois réconfortant et intimidant.

Reid avait un poids sur les épaules lorsqu'il sorti du SUV et avança péniblement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Garcia gambadait derrière lui et lui mit une main sur son épaule.

_**«Ça va bien se passer, love. Ça va être génial, **_l'encouragea-t-elle à voix basse afin que Morgan ne puisse pas les entendre._** »**_

_**- Ouais, ce serait génial si j'avais une once de confiance en moi ou être sûre de ce que je fais, **_soupira Spencer._** Ou si Morgan était gay, **_marmonna-t-il.

_**- Tu ne sais jamais, bébé. Je l'ai vu flirter avec un gars avant, donc il joue peut-être sur les deux tableaux.**_

_**- Ouais. **_Spencer fronça les sourcils. _**Ok.**_

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver dans un couloir minuscule qui donnait sur un salon spacieux et une cuisine. Il y avait un petit vestibule juste en face de lui qui conduisait, Reid le supposait, à la salle de bains, la chambre à coucher, et probablement la buanderie. Le lieu était confortable et s'adaptait bien pour deux personnes vivant une relation intime.

_Dommage que nous ne sommes pas dans une relation, _pensa amèrement Reid.

_**«Cela fera très bien l'affaire. » **_Morgan sourit, par l'entrebâillement de la porte et Reid aurait souhaité qu'il arrête de sourire avec tant d'enthousiasme.

_**- Ouais, cela devrait être agréable et confortable, **_sourit Garcia et fit un clin d'œil à Reid dés que Morgan se détourna. La technicienne jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_**- Ok, il est une heure maintenant, donc je vais aller mettre en place mon poste avec Hotch et Rossi, et je serai de retour autour de dix-huit heures pour venir vous chercher tout les deux et vous emmener là-bas.**_

_**- Nous emmener là-bas ? **_la questionna Morgan.

_**- Bien sûr! Je dois vous conduire tous les deux dans un bar ! Prentiss nous y attendra pour vous donner votre voiture les gars.**_

Reid soupira.

_**« C'est bon, je suppose. »**_

_**- Pendant ce temps, vous deux vous vous installez et vous vous détendez. Cette semaine sera longue et pleine de tension. **_Lorsque Morgan hocha la tête et se retourna pour arpenter la pièce Garcia articula «sexuel» et a ensuite mit ses deux pouces vers le haut. Reid a presque été tenté de donner un petit coup à leur extravagante amie, mais il se ravisa.

_**- Je pense que nous allons avoir du bon temps, pretty boy **_! Morgan se mit à rire et jeta un bras autour du cou de Reid.

Reid essaya de sourire sans se sentir nauséeux.

_**« Bon, je vous vois plus tard les garçons, **_leur sourit Garcia et elle marcha vers la sortie. **»**

_**- C'est assez agréable pour un court délai, **_observa Morgan.

_**- Oui,**_ a acquiescé Spencer.

_**- Tu vas bien ? **_lui demanda Morgan alors que Reid se glissa hors de son étreinte et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Il erra sans but dans la cuisine.

_**- Oui, je vais bien.**_

Morgan soupira.

_**«Écoute, je sais que ça peut être une sorte de réflexe parfois, mais je te jure, je me moque parce que je m'inquiète… »**_

Reid secoua la tête.

_**« Ce n'est pas toi. » **_

Il était sur le point de poursuivre avec « c'est moi », mais décida de ne pas le faire.

_**« Tu es sûre ? »**_

Reid sourit et cette fois-ci il était authentique.

_**« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »**_

Morgan hocha la tête et eut un sourire timide en retour.

_**« Ça va être assez drôle quand nous devrons agir comme un couple, hein ? **_demanda-t-il en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. »

Reid eut un rire nerveux.

_**« Oui, ça va être quelque chose de bizarre. »**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, pretty boy. Je ne vais pas te mordre.**_

L'agent plus âgé se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et était presque hors de vue quand il s'arrêta et regarda Reid droit dans les yeux.

_**« Pas beaucoup, **_a t-il ajouté, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. »

Reid pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer jusqu'à environ 400 degrés.

Oui, c'était son propre enfer personnel.

**~ 0oo0 ~**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**On continue ou pas ^^**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Si c'est le cas (ou non d'ailleurs) laisser moi une petite review pour me le dire. ****J**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 25 et il serra un peu plus long ;)**

**Enorme bisous à tous et à bientôt. Lola.**


	3. Morceaux choisis Chapitre 2

**Salut !**

**Surpris ? ! ;)**

**Malheureusement CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, mais des morceaux choisis du chapitre 2.**

**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que deux semaines c'est long, et que je ne peux vraiment pas poster toutes les semaines (je n'ai pas encore fini la traduction de toute la fic et j'ai pas mal de boulot) donc j'ai décidé qu'entre deux chapitres ; je vous posterais des partis du prochain « épisode ». ****:)**

**Par contre le chapitre ENTIER arrivera bien le 25 comme prévu.**

**Tout le monde à suivis ?**

**Semaine 1 : chapitre entier**

**Semaine 2 : morceau choisis**

**Semaine 3 : chapitre entier de la semaine 2 ;)**

**Voilà énorme bisous à tous en espérant que cela vous plaira :)  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

**Chapitre 2 : He who seks, finds**** - **_Celui qui cherche, trouve -_

Reid était dans la cuisine depuis un bon moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il avait cinq heures à tuer dans cette petite maison seul avec Morgan. Fallait-il aller lui parler ? Fallait-il lui donner de l'espace ? Tout ça lui semblait maladroit. Il pouvait entendre Morgan se déplacer dans la chambre à coucher et Reid aurait souhaité avoir assez de confiance en lui pour aller lui parler, peut-être même flirté un peu. Mais il n'était pas Derek Morgan et ne savais vraiment pas comment faire cela.

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~ **

Morgan se cala en arrière et regarda Reid. _**«Tes cheveux sentent bon. »**_

_**- Qu**__**…**__** quoi ? **_bafouilla Reid.

_**- Tes cheveux. Ils sentent bon. **_

_**- Euh, merci, je suppose.**_

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~ **

Soudain la bouche de Morgan était sur le cou de Reid et il eut le souffle coupé à se contact et saisit la jambe de Morgan.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **_Il reprit son souffle, en essayant de ne pas trop bouger sa bouche afin de ne pas paraître alarmée.

_**- Nouveau couple gay vient d**__**'**__**arriver, **_murmura Morgan en dévorant pratiquement le cou de Reid. _**Nous avons besoin que notre potentiel suspect garde son attention porté sur nous, pas eux.**_ Morgan dévia sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Reid, la mordillant avec ses lèvres. _**Nous devons être plus affectueux qu**__**'**__**eux**_. Puis il se mit à sucer le lobe d'oreille de Reid.

Le génie ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait bien, ou qu'il ne voulait pas que Morgan s'arrête, mais ses attentions ont soudainement procurées une sensation familière dans l'estomac de Reid alors qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que la chasser.

**~ 0oo0 ~ **

* * *

**Vous voulez savoir la suite ?**

**A dimanche prochain alors ;)**

**Bises. Lola.**


	4. Chapitre 2 He who seks, finds

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je sais ! J'avais dit le 25 mais j'ai un jour d'avance (tant mieux non ;))**

**Parce que comme aujourd'hui c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau. Et que demain je serai certainement trop ivre pour vous postez un chapitre, lol !**

**Bon sinon, je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre et que les « morceaux choisies » est tant plus. ****:)**

**Maintenant, nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet. ;) A savoir la vie commune entre Derek et Spencer.**

**Les garçons dans ce chapitre vont vivre leur premier « rapprochement » en tant que faux couple.**

**J****'****espère que vous aimerez (y a pas de raison, lol).**

***IIIII***

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_**Plof90 : **__Salut ! _

_Ravis que tu veuille que je continue, lol. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir relevé le passage qui te paraissait ne pas aller, au contraire. Je l'ai dis et redis si quelqu'un voit une phrase qui peut être mieux traduite au contraire qu'il me le dise comme ça je ne ferais pas la même faute des les chapitres suivant. _;)

_Mais tu as raison la traduction est un truc loin d'être facile._

_Merci d'avoir mis une autre reviews aux « morceaux choisies » _J_ Même si tu trouvais ça cruel que cela soit si court, lol. Promis la prochaine fois j'essaierais d'en mettre un petit peu plus. Merci encore._

_Bises. Lola._

_**Laetitia : **__Coucou. _

_Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Et c'est vrai, on va voire le comportement de Reid changé dans ce chapitre. Et d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

_Tu as lu l'histoire en version original ?_

_A bientôt. Lola._

***IIIII***

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **_Mackensy, annadriya, patriciacarson, Laetitia, Plof90, Andromeda Sulpicia, CyrielleB, Mme Potter-Snape _**et **_Suki-Chan-Love. _**Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit mot ;)**

**Et merci à tout ceux qui vienne me lire, tout simplement.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

******~ 0oo0 ~**

**Chapitre 2 : He who seks, finds**** - **_Celui qui cherche, trouve -_

Reid était dans la cuisine depuis un bon moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il avait cinq heures à tuer dans cette petite maison seul avec Morgan. Fallait-il aller lui parler ? Fallait-il lui donner de l'espace ? Tout ça lui semblait maladroit. Il pouvait entendre Morgan se déplacer dans la chambre à coucher et Reid aurait souhaité avoir assez de confiance en lui pour aller lui parler, peut-être même flirté un peu. Mais il n'était pas Derek Morgan et ne savais vraiment pas comment faire cela.

Cela allait être une longue semaine.

Reid soupira et se dirigea vers le salon, en regardant autour de lui. Il y avait une télévision en face d'un grand canapé en cuir et une cheminée dans le coin.

Reid s'assis sur le divan et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Franchement, il était fatigué et toute cette affaire lui avait donné un maux de tête monstrueux qui avait inquiété le jeune agent. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'attraper ce gars-là maintenant pour qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison, ne pas être avec Morgan et souffrir en paix.

Comme si _c__'__était _ce qui allait se passer.

Il resta assis là pendant un long moment en silence, juste à regarder le mur opposé et à laisser son esprit vagabonder. Malheureusement, l'idée dans son esprit en errance a été d'imaginer le réel, soit l'homme très sexy dans l'autre pièce. De là, son esprit a progressé sur la réflexion d'eux deux « faisant semblant » d'avoir des relations sexuelles, puis a avancé jusqu'à l'image d'eux dans des positions les plus coquines; positions qui ont fait rougir le génie, même si elles se sont développé dans sa tête.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Reid ne sente que son pantalon devenait serré. Soupirant, il serra ses yeux bien fort, les bras toujours enroulé autour de ses longues jambes minces et a essayé de chasser ses images par la récitation des conférences que ses professeurs d'université lui avaient donnés. Le génie le fit durant une dizaine de minutes et trouva rapidement le besoin de trouver quelque chose d'autre pour distraire son cerveau sur-actif, donc il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua rapidement la cheminée. Reid était à peu près sûr qu'elle était alimentée au gaz et pensa tout simplement dans sa tête à la science qui se cachait derrière ça, quand une voix derrière lui le fit tressaillir.

_**« C'est beau, hein ? »**_

Reid se retourna pour regarder Morgan.

_**« Quoi donc ? »**_

_**-La maison. C'est vraiment agréable. Je suis impressionné.**_

_**-Oh, oui. Moi aussi**__**…**_

Morgan lui jeta un coup d'œil, le contemplant avant de soupirer et il se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du jeune agent.

_**« Es-tu sûr que ça vas bien ? »**_

_**- Oui, je suis très bien. Juste inquiet, j**__**'**__**imagine.**_

_**-À propos de quoi ?**_

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« Ca**__**…**__** »**_ Il se mordit les lèvres. _**« Je veux dire que nous nous mettons en danger, risquons la sécurité des autres et tu sais ... »**_ Reid eut une hésitation de la voix.

_**« Quoi ? **_demanda Morgan et Reid ne pouvait pas dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il jouait. »

_**- Nous ... eh bien ... Notre amitié pourrait être sérieusement éprouvée.**_

_**- Comment ? **_demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils et Reid ne put stopper le soupir d'exaspération qui lui échappa.

_**- Morgan, nous allons être très proche et de façon personnel pour la semaine à venir. Comme, **__vraiment __**proche et personnel. Je ne veux pas perdre notre relation fonctionnelle à cause d**__**'**__**un unsub, tu vois ?**_

_**- Reid, je ne vais pas me déborder à cause de la tournure que prenne les événements, parce que je dois faire semblant d'être gay et d'utiliser un subterfuge pour nous faire paraître plus intime que nous le sommes. Nous allons arrêter ce type et nous allons lui faire payer. **_

Reid hocha lentement la tête. _**« Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste quand tout ceci sera fini, **_dit-il tranquillement. _**»**_

_**- Je ne vais pas te détester. Ne t**__**'**__**inquiète pas, pretty boy. Maintenant, nous allons regarder un peu la télé jusqu'à ce que Garcia vienne nous chercher.**_

Reid sourit, quoi qu'il se sente encore un peu impuissant et hocha la tête.

Il était presque six heures, quand il y eut plusieurs coups rythmés sur la porte. Les deux hommes se levèrent et Morgan ouvrit la porte.

_**« Bonjour, mes deux bêtes de beauté ! Prêt à partir ? »**_

_**- Ouais, **_sourit Morgan et Reid marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_**- Génial ! Eh bien mettons les voiles avant de nous faire des câlins ! **_(oui je sais expression bizarre mais je l'ai traduite du mieux que je pouvais. Sinon en version original sa donner ça : _Well then lets skidattle our kaboodles out of here. _Si quelqu'un trouve une meilleur traduction, je suis preneuse ^^)

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de suivre la pétillante blonde jusqu'à la porte puis jusqu'au SUV dans lequel JJ les attendait assise dans le siège du conducteur.

_**« Ok, **_a commencé Garcia après qu'ils aient grimpé à l'intérieur. _**Vous deux, vous devez garder ce soir vos colliers-micros tout le temps. Moi, Emily et Hotch seront à l'écoute. Voici vos écouteurs,**_ leur dit-elle en remettant les petits bouchons sans fil. _**Vous serez en mesure de communiquer avec nous grâce à ça. Assurez-vous de bien repérer les lieu et de nous avertir si vous voyez un potentiel unsub. Rappelez-vous, vous devez ressembler à un couple, donc asseyez-vous proche et touchez-vous l**__**'**__**un et l**__**'**__**autre chaque fois que vous en aurez l'occasion. »**_

_**- Ouais, **_JJ prit la parole. _**Ce gars-là ciblera probablement le couple le plus intime parmi toutes ses cibles potentielles, donc les gars vous devez **__vraiment __**bien jouer, d'accord?**_

Génial. _Juste follement fantastique_, pensa Reid.

Le reste du trajet fut encore ponctué par le débriefing, mais Reid n'écoutait pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aurait juste voulu être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais pas le Dr Spencer Reid.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, qui était en réalité plus un petit restaurant, Garcia leur montra la petite voiture qu'ils devront utiliser tout les deux et qu'ils feront semblant de posséder pour la semaine ainsi que la camionnette blanche où elle, Emily et Hotch se cacherait la nuit.

_**« Allez-y les garçons ! **_leur sourit Garcia. _**Et rappelez-vous, **__intime__**. »**_

Morgane hocha la tête et avant que Reid soit hors du SUV il eut un bras qui enveloppa fermement ses épaules. Le jeune agent essaya de se dérober mais Morgan te tint serrer contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_**« Nous sommes censé être ensemble. Calme-toi. » **_

Reid prit une profonde respiration salvatrice et hocha la tête avant de s'appuyer dans la chaleur de Morgan. S'il allait faire cela, il allait le faire pour tout ce que cela valait.

La salle n'était pas bondée, ce qui était agréable étant donné qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. C'était un endroit assez grand et en arrivant Reid à dénombrer une cinquantaine de personnes en plus, la plupart d'entre eux ayant de la vingtaine à la fin de la trentaine.

Morgan emmena Reid dans un coin petit, intime, en demi-cercle qui leur donnerait une vue imprenable sur toute la pièce.

Et toute la salle avait une vue imprenable sur eux.

Morgan commanda des boisson dès que la serveuse arriva. Elle eut un sourire, comme si elle était fière d'eux, de déclarer leur affection, avant de partir à nouveau.

Morgan attira Reid jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre et que le plus jeune essaye de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais c'était difficile lorsque la main de Morgan reposait dangereusement bas sur la hanche de Reid.

_**« Appuies-toi juste contre moi, **_chuchota Morgan à l'oreille de Reid. _**Détend-toi, je ne vais pas faire quelque chose qui va t'**__**effrayer**__**. Nous devons faire que se soit réaliste, donc prétendre que je t'ai déjà dit des choses douces comme maintenant et que tu commences à rougir.**_ _**»**_

Reid était sûr que Morgan été en train de le taquiner, parce que Reid avait déjà le visage rouge juste à cause de la proximité de la bouche de Morgan à son oreille. De l'extérieur, Reid était sûr que c'était exactement comme Morgan l'avait voulu.

Il s'appuya plus loin dans la chaleur de Morgan juste quand la voix de Garcia est parvenue à leurs oreilles.

_**« Bonjour ? Vous pouvez m'entendre les garçons? »**_

_**- Ouais, **_dit Reid en regardant Morgan, ainsi il ressemblait à deux personnes ayant une conversation entre eux. Morgan fit de même.

_**- Bon, cela à l'air d'une affaire amusante jusque-là ? **_

_**- Personne ne semble s'intéresser à nous, **_dit doucement Morgan, toujours en regardant Reid du coin de l'œil, si bien que le jeune agent dû regarder autre chose que le visage de Morgan afin de réprimer ses rougeurs. _**Il ne serait pas encore ici quoique,**_ continua Morgan, n_**ous ne savons même pas s'il se montrera ici.**_

_**- Dix de ces dix-huit meurtres ont impliqués des couples qui ont réglé dans cet endroit, c'est donc plus que probable. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il ne se présente pas ce soir, il pourrait le faire demain.**_

_**- Espérons juste qu'il ne trouve pas une autre couple pour jouer avec. **_Reid fronça les sourcils et Morgan hocha la tête tout juste quand la serveuse revint avec leurs boissons.

_**- Vous savez, **_dit-elle en souriant, _**c'est génial de voir des couples comme vous deux venir beaucoup plus souvent depuis que la loi a été adoptée. **_

Morgan lui sourit.

_**«Ma sœur a une petite-amie et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse quand leur relation est devenu légal, **_continua la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans et était, de l'avis de Reid, très jolie. _**» **_

_**- Ouais, c'est génial, dit Morgan, **_en maintenant incroyablement fort et serré Reid contre lui. _**Quel est votre nom ?**_

_**- Sherry**_, sourit la jeune fille.

_**- Le monde a besoin de plus de gens comme vous, Sherry, **_dit Morgan doucement et Reid dut résister à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de Sherry est devenu plus lumineux et elle sortit un stylo et un bloc-notes.

_**« Vous êtes affamés les garçons ? Puis-je vous apportez quelque chose ? »**_

_**- Ouais, en faite. **_Morgan prit le menu qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. _**Je vais prendre un cheeseburger au bacon sans les oignons. Tu veux quelque chose, babe ?**_

Il a fallu une seconde à Reid pour réaliser qu'il était le « babe » dont Morgan parlait et commença.

_**« Oh, euh, non, je vais bien. » **_

Morgan fit une grimace. _**« Tout ce que tu as eu aujourd'hui était un muffin et comme, quoi, vingt tasses de café. »**_

_**- Vraiment, je vais bien. **_Reid n'avait pas envie de manger alors qu'il était déjà nauséeux.

Morgan leva les yeux vers Sherry. _**« Il va prendre le burger de poulet sans tomates. »**_

Reid donna à l'agent plus âgé un regard incrédule lorsque Sherry s'éloigna.

_**« Quoi ? Tu ne manges pas de bœuf et tu n'aimes pas la tomate, **_se défendit Morgan. »

_**- Reid aime seulement certains types de viande de bœuf, **_roucoula Garcia et Reid roula des yeux et l'ignora, sachant que personne d'autre ne verrait la référence gay.

_**« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. » **_Il regardait fixement Morgan.

_**- Ouais, mais je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim.**_

_**- Je peux me nourrir,**_ souffla Reid.

_**- Oh, écoutez vous vous deux, vous battant comme un vieux couple marié, **_ria Garcia à leurs oreilles et Morgan la rejoignit.

_**- Tais-toi, **_respira Reid.

Morgan jeta un regard autour de la salle avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Reid à nouveau. _**« Il y a un gars assis au bar qui jette des coup d'œil par ici, de corpulence moyenne, blanc, cheveux noirs. Tu le vois ? Presse ma jambe si tu le vois ? »**_

Reid déplaça maladroitement sa main sur la jambe de Morgan et serra doucement.

_**« Tu penses que c'est lui ? »**_

Reid pressa encore, en gardant les yeux baissé sur la table.

Morgan se cala en arrière et regarda Reid. _**«Tes cheveux sentent bon. »**_

_**- Qu… quoi ? **_bafouilla Reid.

_**- Tes cheveux. Ils sentent bon. **_

_**- Euh, merci, je suppose.**_

Tous les deux restèrent assis en silence pendant un certain temps tout en observant la grande salle et regarder les gens aller et venir.

_**« C'est bizarre de penser que nous ne sommes pas les chasseurs, mais les chassés, **_réfléchit Reid à haute voix. »

_**- Ouais, je suppose que ça l'est, **_dit Morgan, un peu au hasard.

C'était seulement quelques minutes avant que leur nourriture arrive et Reid ne pouvaient rien faire, à part lancer un regard noir au burger qui avait été mis en face de lui, alors que Morgan avala le sien comme s'il n'avait jamais mangé auparavant.

_**« Aller, **_dit-il la bouche pleine. _**Mange. »**_

_**- Je n'ai pas faim. Je te l'ai déjà dit.**_

_**- Mange Reid, **_commanda Garcia et Morgan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Reid piqua une frite et la croqua lentement. Dès qu'elle fut dans son estomac, il se rendit compte combien il avait vraiment envie de manger, mais son estomac faisait encore des loopings à la perspective d'être ici avec Morgan.

_**« Pas étonnant que tu sois si maigre, **_murmura Morgan. »

_**- Mon poids n'a rien à voir avec la quantité de ce que je mange. J'ai juste **_... le jeune agent pataugea pour trouver les mots justes. _**J'ai un métabolisme élevé ...**_

_**- Mais bien sûr, **_sourit Morgan.

Reid réussit à finir ses frites, mais ne prit qu'une bouchée de son hamburger avant d'abandonner. Il voulait vraiment être en mesure de se relaxer et d'être détendu mais il était bien trop conscient du corps de Morgan aligné avec le sien pour se laisser aller.

Soudain la bouche de Morgan était sur le cou de Reid et il eut le souffle coupé à se contact et saisit la jambe de Morgan.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **_Il reprit son souffle, en essayant de ne pas trop bouger sa bouche afin de ne pas paraître alarmée.

_**- Nouveau couple gay vient d'arriver, **_murmura Morgan en dévorant pratiquement le cou de Reid. _**Nous avons besoin que notre potentiel suspect garde son attention porté sur nous, pas eux.**_ Morgan dévia sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Reid, la mordillant avec ses lèvres. _**Nous devons être plus affectueux qu'eux**_. Puis il se mit à sucer le lobe d'oreille de Reid.

Le génie ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait bien, ou qu'il ne voulait pas que Morgan s'arrête, mais ses attentions ont soudainement procurées une sensation familière dans l'estomac de Reid alors qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que la chasser.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_fit la voix Garcia. _**Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? »**_

_**- J… je... M… Morgan ... il est ...**_

Reid ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de balbutier et c'était gênant, mais la sensation était tellement distrayante.

_**« Que fait-il ? **_demanda Garcia frénétiquement. »

_**- Mo… Morgan, arrête. **_Reid inspira.

_**- Je ne peux pas, **_fit-il en ronronnant doucement à son l'oreille_**. Il faut que nous surpassions ces deux filles.**_ L'homme plus âgé traîna ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du génie et commença à aller vers sa bouche. Reid senti une main voler de l'autre côté de son cou pour le maintenir en place. _**Au moins essaye de faire semblant d'en profiter.**_

Reid ferma les yeux. Prétendre n'allait pas être un problème, c'était si jamais il stoppait et qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de réagir d'une manière embarrassante qui était difficile.

Le jeune agent prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer et laisser la sensation déferler sur lui. Tant qu'il pensait à ne pas le contempler d'aussi prés, il était sûr qu'il serait bien.

Après une minute, lorsque Morgan eut voyagé beaucoup plus loin dans son cou, Reid rouvrit les yeux.

Le potentiel suspect le fixait directement et sembla se désintéresser des deux femmes de l'autre côté du bar, qui ne faisaient que rire et flirter avec espièglerie.

Oh oui, il s'agissait de leur type.

_**« Morgan, **_Reid bougea sa tête de sorte qu'ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et que Reid pouvait parler dans l'oreille de l'agent plus âgé tout en restant toujours intime. _**Le suspect potentiel est notre homme. Il me regarde comme s'il allait me manger. »**_

Reid sentit Morgan renforçait son bras protecteur autour de lui et le maintint presque comme si c'était instinctif. Morgan se pencha en arrière et regarda attentivement Reid avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

Reid ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle tellement il haletait.

_**« Rentrons à la maison et voyons s'il nous suit, **_souffla Morgan et il fallut à Reid une minute pour comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. _**» **_Au moment où il comprit, Morgan c'était déjà signaler à la serveuse en demandant l'addition. Reid senti le regard de Morgan fixer intensément son visage et la main de l'homme plus âgé a commencé à tracer un chemin de haut en bas à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. C'était comme si Reid était dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais ça allait. Morgan l'avait juste simplement embrassé. Embrasser _lui_, le geek, le maladroit Reid.

Morgan paya avant que Reid put objecter et avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passait, tout les deux sortaient du restaurant et se dirigeaient vers « leur » voiture. Une fois assis, Reid vérifia dans le rétroviseur.

_**« Notre homme nous regarde depuis l'angle du bâtiment, **_fit observer Reid. _**C'est extrêmement effrayant. »**_

_**- Tu as raison. **_Morgan soupira et mit en route le moteur. Reid regarda l'homme marcher furtivement vers une voiture un peu loin et grimper dedans et démarrer à son tour.

Morgan fit en sorte de faire lentement sa marche arrière de manière à lui donner le temps de les suivre et Reid regarda vers le grand fourgon blanc où il savait que les trois autres agents attendaient.

_**« Les gars, vous nous suivaient, non ? **_demanda Reid nerveusement dans le collier. »

_**- Bien sûr, baby boy. Nous serons juste derrière ce gars, une fois que vous serez hors du parking.**_

Reid soupira et se frotta le visage avec ses mains, lorsqu'ils démarrèrent sur la petite route à deux voies.

_**« Désolé, **_entendit-il murmurer par Morgan, après un silence de quelques minutes. »

_**- De quoi ?**_

_**- De te mettre mal à l'aise, **_Morgan haussa les épaules_**. J'aurai pu te traiter différemment mais je ne l'ai pas fait.**_

_**- Tu faisais ton travail. Pas de soucis.**_

_**- C'était inapproprié de ma part de le faire et je n'aurai définitivement pas du l'effectuer d'une façon aussi intense.**_

Reid n'avait pas vraiment envie que les autres entendent cela, mais quand il baissa les yeux, il réalisa que l'anneau de Morgan été éteint, de sorte que Reid fit rapidement de même.

« _**Regarde, Morgan. Nous allons faire des choses bien pire cette semaine. **_Reid soupira. _**C'est juste que tu m'as pris au dépourvu, mais je suis prêt maintenant. Maintenant que nous avons l'attention de ce gars, je suis prêt à agir correctement comme un couple gay.**_ Reid ne savais pas si ses paroles sonnaient vraies, mais il espérait qu'au moins cela diminuerai de façon certaine le stress de Morgan. »

_**- Tu es sûr ?**_

_**- Ouais, je veux dire, nous allons dormir dans le même lit et tout. Et ... tu sais ... Le tueur attaque lorsque le couple a des rapports sexuels. Nous sommes ... va falloir faire semblant.**_

Morgan fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité. _**« Je suppose, je n'avais pas considéré cela avant. »**_

_**-Oh mon Dieu, **_dit Reid en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. _**Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. **_

_**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? **_

_**- Tu t'es engagé dans tout ça ne sachant pas que nous aurions à faire ... **__ça__**. Je ne vais **__pas __**te forcer à faire ça. Je ne peux **__pas__**.**_

_**- Pretty boy, relax. Je peux faire ça. Juste parce que je ne l'avais pas considéré, cela ne signifie pas que ça va me refroidir et que je vais tout annuler.**_

_**- Sérieusement ?**_

_**- Nous devrons nous déshabiller devant l'autre et j'ai dû le faire, comme quoi une centaine de fois devant toi, alors ? Nous sommes assez proches pour que je m'en foute. Sérieusement.**_

Reid rougit un peu mais le regarda avec une autre crainte. Pourrait-il honnêtement juste être aussi désinvolte et être d'accord avec ça ? Reid, _alors _qu'il était indésirable, se préoccupa s'il pourrait être proche et être toucher sans développer aucun sentiment ?

Il resta juste assis en silence le reste du trajet du retour, en regardant les phares du van de l'unsub seulement visible brièvement dans les tournants avant qu'ils ne soient hors de vue de nouveau. Cet homme était certainement un bon talonneur.

Lorsque tout deux sont entré dans leur allée, Reid était presque surpris que le gars ne viennent pas juste à côté d'eux, mais ce gars était intelligent et savait comment gérer ces situations.

Morgan jeta un bras autour de Reid lorsqu'ils marchèrent vers la maison, juste au cas où le gars était toujours en train de les regarder.

_**« Je suis si fatigué, **_déclara l'agent le plus vieux en ouvrant la porte et il bâilla. »

_**- Moi aussi, **_acquiesça Reid et ils entrèrent dans la petite maison.

Tout les deux, très désireux d'aller se coucher, se dirigèrent tout droit vers la chambre et Reid déglutit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

Il avait vu que Morgan avait été assez gentil pour déballer ses affaires dans l'armoire et la piésce était agréable, mais le lit avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

C'était un lit double. Bien sûr, il pouvait accueillir deux personnes, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'allonger confortablement épaule contre épaule. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher et d'être touché et Reid fit la grimace juste rien qu'à y penser.

Morgan s'excusa et alla dans la salle de bain et Reid sauta pratiquement dans son boxeurs et son T-shirt d'un seul coup. Lorsque Morgan revint, lui aussi, alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il le rejoignit, Morgan était torse-nu, mais avec un boxeur et était rentré dans lit le regardant, à l'aise.

_**«Viens ici. **_Morgan tapota la place à côté de lui.»

Reid hésita à monter dans le lit, mais il le fit et dès qu'il se coucha, Morgan le prit dans ses bras et le pressa contre lui, calant son visage dans le cou de Reid.

_**« Bonne nuit pretty boy, **_soupira-t-il. »

_**- 'Nuit, **_répondit Reid avant d'éteindre la lumière.

C'était une position confortable et rassurante et Reid devait juste s'assurer de laisser son esprit vagabonder pour penser à autre chose que l'homme noir sexy dont l'entrejambe a été pressé contre ses fesses.

Et croyez-moi, c'était difficile.

******~ 0oo0 ~**

* * *

**On le comprend que c'est difficile pour lui le pauvre petit Reid, lol ! **

**Ca le serait pour tout le monde. ^^**

**Alors vous avez aimez toujours ?**

**J'espère ;)**

**A dans une semaine pour les « morceaux choisies » du chapitre trois et dans deux semaines pour le troisième chapitre en intégral. ****:)**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**


	5. Morceaux choisis Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici les « morceaux choisis » du chapitre 3.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~  
**

**Chapitre trois : Even as I walk**_- Même si je marche -_

Morgan hocha la tête, en regardant distraitement l'oreiller de Reid.

_**« Tu vas bien ? **_demanda le jeune agent et Morgan hocha la tête. »

_**- Je vais t**__**'**__**embrasser maintenant, **_dit-il un peu sur la réserve.

_**- Qu**__**…**__** quoi ? **_bafouilla Reid.

_**- Comment un couple normal agit quand ils se réveillent ? Ils s**__**'**__**embrassent et si ce type nous regarde par la fenêtre, nous devons faire que cela soit réel.**_

_**- O ... kay ... **_Reid hésita avant de mettre ses mains derrière le cou de Morgan. _**Comme ça ? **_demanda-t-il, en essayant de le faire ressembler à une plaisanterie.

_**- Ouais, c'est bien. **_Morgan sourit doucement avant de pencher sa tête en avant.

Reid essaya de ne pas se crisper, mais c'était difficile quand l'homme de vos rêves allait vous embrasser parce qu'il le fallait.

Non pas parce qu'il le voulait.

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

Tout les deux mirent leurs vestes et une paire de chaussures avant de sortir dans l'air vif.

_**« Il fait froid, **_frissonna Reid en tirant sur sa veste tout autour de lui lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre la longue allée. »

_**- Oh, tu as froid ? **_Morgan jeta un bras autour de lui. _**Je vais te garder au chaud.**_

Reid roula des yeux. _**« Je suis sûr que tu le veux. »**_

_**- Tu sais, tu devrais prendre un peu plus du poids**_.

_**- Quoi et perdre ma grande silhouette ? **_Reid battit des cils et fixa son torse et Morgan rit de bon cœur.

_**- Sérieusement, pas étonnant que tu es toujours aussi froid. Combien pèses-tu ? Comme un enfant de cinq ans ?**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« Ce n'est pas gentil ... je pèse 61 kg pour ton information. »**_

_**- Ooh, tu as gagné un peu de muscle, non ?**_

Reid lança à Morgan un regard qui ne pourrait pas intimider un enfant de trois ans.

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

Morgan se mit à rire, en saisissant sa main à nouveau et le conduisant plus loin sur la route.

_**- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?**_

Reid haussa les épaules, puis se pencha à l'oreille de Morgan pour murmurer. _**« Qu'est-ce que font les couples normaux s**__**'**__**ils ne travaillent pas ? »**_

Morgan sourit comme si Reid avait fait une blague et se pencha à son oreille.

_**« Ils ont des rapports sexuels. »**_

Reid fit une grimace, son visage chauffa à nouveau. _**« Ouais, d'accord, **__pas ça__**. »**_

******~ 0oo0 ~**

* * *

**Et voilà ;)**

**Aller, à la semaine prochaine pour l'intégralité du chapitre.**

**Bises. Lola.**


	6. Chapitre 3 Even as I walk

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience, enfin je l'espère lol.**

**Dans ce chapitre nous verrons le premier jour de vie commune de notre « couple »…**

**Aller profitez-en bien ****:)**

**!/!/!**** INFO ****!/!/!**** : beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que dans le chapitre 2, il y avait plusieurs tournures de phrases pas très françaises. C'est vrai, je le reconnais. Mais comme je l'explique à Plof90 ci-dessous, il y avait pas mal d'expressions dans ce chapitre. Et surtout pas mal d'impressions des personnages… très dure à traduire sans dénaturer le texte original de l'auteur. Mais promis le chapitre 2 sera le seul aussi « mal » traduit. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour les prochains. Si vous avez des avis pour donner une meilleure traduction, surtout n'hésitait pas.**

***IIIII***

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_**Chaton0000 : **__salut,_

_Merci pour mon anniversaire, c'est gentil de ta part de me le souhaiter. _

_T'en fais pas je vais rien changer, lol. J'adore toujours autant cette fic (même si c'est un peu galère à traduire parfois)_

_Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Lola._

_Ps: j'adore ton pseudo. Chaton… ^^ trop mignon _J

_**Plof90 : **__coucou,_

_C'est vrai que le chapitre 2 a été le plus dure à traduire !_

_Pourquoi celui-là ? Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, lol._

_Non mais sans rire, je pense parce que c'est celui ou il y a le plus d'expressions… et rien n'ai plus dure à traduire qu'une expressions. (surtout canadienne)_

_Comme tu le disais, je dois traduire, mais sans dénaturé le texte de l'auteur !_

_C'est pfiou… ardu, lol._

_Contente que les extraits te plaisent._

_Merci pour ta review en tout cas._

_Bises. Lola._

***IIIII***

**Enorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mit des reviews : **_w-Jessica-w, Mackensy, annadriya, chaton0000, Suki-Chan-Love, Paddy and Moony 1404, CyrielleB, __kimika su, Mme Potter-Snape, patriciacarson, Rose-ange _**et **_Plof90._**Et merci pour les mises en alertes et/ou mises en favoris. Merci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~  
**

**Chapitre trois : Even as I walk **_- Même si je marche -_

Reid se réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil chatouillant son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Morgan debout devant la fenêtre, donnant sur « leur propriété ». Il ne portait qu'une paire de jeans comme s'il avait été distrait pendant qu'il se changeait. Il avait une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenait une tasse de café au niveau de sa poitrine, un indicateur que l'homme plus âgé avait été au même endroit pendant au moins dix minutes.

_**« Quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas ? **_marmonna Reid endormi. »

Morgan se retourna et sourit. _**« Enfin je vois que tu t'es réveillé. Bonjour, sunshine. »**_

Reid roula sur le dos et son t-shirt se releva un peu trop haut sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse normalement être à l'aise, mais il ne s'en souciait plus à ce point.

_**« C'est du café ? **_demanda-t-il. »

_**- Oui. Et il y en encore dans la cuisine.**_

_**- Wow, cette maison est bien équipée.**_

Morgan marcha lentement et s'assit sur le lit du côté de Reid, à côté de lui. _**« Ne regarde pas maintenant, mais notre homme nous a espionné toute la matinée par la fenêtre. »**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« Comment a t-il pu nous voir ? »**_

_**- Je pense qu'il s'aide d'une paire de jumelles, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, parce que je ne peux pas le regarder directement.**_

_**- Comment sais-tu qu'il est là ?**_

_**- Je l'ai vu marcher dans les bois lorsque je me suis levé, il ne me voyait pas bien, donc pas de soucis. As-tu vu comme notre propriété est énorme ? C'est gigantesque.**_

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, je ne serais pas surpris si elle faisait plus d'un acre. »**_

Morgan hocha la tête, en regardant distraitement l'oreiller de Reid.

_**« Tu vas bien ? **_demanda le jeune agent et Morgan hocha la tête. »

_**- Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, **_dit-il un peu sur la réserve.

_**- Qu… quoi ? **_bafouilla Reid.

_**- Comment un couple normal agit quand ils se réveillent ? Ils s'embrassent et si ce type nous regarde par la fenêtre, nous devons faire que cela soit réel.**_

_**- O ... kay ... **_Reid hésita avant de mettre ses mains derrière le cou de Morgan. _**Comme ça ? **_demanda-t-il, en essayant de le faire ressembler à une plaisanterie.

_**- Ouais, c'est bien. **_Morgan sourit doucement avant de pencher sa tête en avant.

Reid essaya de ne pas se crisper, mais c'était difficile quand l'homme de vos rêves allait vous embrasser parce qu'il le fallait.

Non pas parce qu'il le voulait.

Ce fut bizarre, car quand les lèvres de Morgan ont finalement touché celles de Reid, le cerveau du génie c'est désactivé. Il n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'avoir une seul pensée qui lui traversé son cerveau avant maintenant et cette seule pensée était en gros : _« Ohhhhh Myyy goooodddd ! »_

Reid ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé lorsque ses lèvres parfaitement ronde et rose s'ajustèrent parfaitement aux siennes. C'était tellement surréaliste à ce moment là, qu'un bourdonnement sembla courir à travers tous ses nerfs.

Je suis en train d'embrasser Derek Morgan.

Le baiser n'était pas juste une simple bise (ou smack). Morgan resta en place pendant environ trois secondes, en gardant ses lèvres entrouvertes afin que le baiser soit presque sensuel.

Reid inclina son menton vers le haut pour un meilleure angle et ses lèvres étaient plus fermement fixée, mais il laissa Morgan se détacher quand il fit un geste pour. L'agent le plus vieux était légèrement souriant et Reid a eu du mal à le regarder droit dans les yeux, se rappelant que s'il détournait le regard cela montrerait à l'unsub que se qui c'était passé était faux, mais cela indiquerait aussi la vérité sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait à propos de Morgan, donc il garda ses yeux là où ils étaient, c'est-à-dire les yeux dans les yeux avec Morgan.

_**« Je vais te faire du café, **_murmura Morgan avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le front de Reid. Puis il se leva du lit et quitta la pièce. »

Reid soupira doucement, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, Morgan l'avait embrassé, car ils devaient jouer un rôle et que tout ça était faux mais quand même.

Il venait d'embrasser Derek Morgan.

Il se leva de sa position allongée sur le lit et se dirigea vers la commode, en prenant son pantalon, un gilet gris et une chemise bordeaux à manche longue. Il vacilla presque quand il se souvint que le suspect était probablement en train de le regarder par la fenêtre, mais il continua de se déshabiller doucement. Il se sentait bizarre de savoir que les yeux d'un étranger étaient sur lui alors qu'il était nu, mais Reid ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il connaissait la présence de l'unsub.

Reid entra sans se presser dans la cuisine et Morgan contourna le comptoir.

_**« Je n'étais pas sûr de la quantité de sucre à mettre... **_dit-il un peu maladroitement. »

Reid sourit. _**« Je vais le faire, pas de soucis. » **_Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se tenait Morgan et montra son torse nu et son estomac.

_**- Distrait pendant que tu étais en train de te changer, ou tu essayes juste de te donner en spectacle ?**_

Morgan sourit. _**« En fait, j'étais à mi-chemin entrain de me changer lorsque seulement je me suis rappeler que la plupart des couples ne se précipité pas pour s'habiller le matin. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait paraître suspect si je retournais dans la chambre pour finir de m'habiller. »**_

_**- C'est vrai, **_sourit Reid avant de se tourner vers le comptoir.

_**- Notre homme se déplace pour obtenir une meilleure vue de nous, **_marmonna Morgan en regardant par la fenêtre. _**Je ne peux pas croire qu'aucun de ces couples aient remarqué qu'il se baladait comme bon lui semble dans leurs propriétés.**_

_**- La plupart des couples sont trop absorbé par l'autre pour remarquer quelqu'un à leur fenêtre. **_Reid haussa les épaules.

_**- Tu as raison, **_soupira Morgan avant de passer derrière Reid et enrouler ses bras pour se blottir contre lui. Reid se raidit un instant, mais se détendit rapidement. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à cela.

Juste à ce moment, le téléphone sonna.

Morgan haussa un sourcil.

_**« C'est probablement Garcia, **_laissa entendre Reid et Morgan hocha la tête avant d'appuyer sur la touche du haut-parleur. »

_**- Hé, tu es sur haut-parleur.**_

_**- Bonjour, les gars. Vous avez bien dormi ?**_

_**- Très bien, merci, **_répondit Morgan. _**Et toi, baby girl ?**_

_**- Moi ? Oh, je ne dors pas.**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« Ce n'est pas sain. »**_

_**- TSNR n'est pas saine, petit génie. Je peux me débrouiller sans dormir. **_

_**- TSNR ? **_demanda Morgan, avec un regard confus.

_**- C'est…**_

_**- Rien, **_intervint rapidement Reid. _**Ce n'est rien du tout.**_

Morgan eut l'air sceptique, mais laissa tomber.

_**« As-tu quelque chose sur notre gars ? **_demanda-t-il. »

_**- Rien pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr que c'est notre homme.**_

_**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**_

_**- J'ai mis en place une caméra à détection thermique vers le haut de cette petite maison qui est la vôtre, et à travers quelques arbres, je l'ais vu marcher péniblement en faisant des aller-et-venus de sa cachette et entre ce que je pense, être son van.**_

_**- C'est cool, **_dit Morgan impressionné.

_**- Ouais, et tu sais ce qui est bizarre ? Il m'est arrivé de regarder avec les caméras hier soir autour de trois heures du matin et j'ai vu deux gars prit en petite cuillère dans un petit lit double. Vous pouvez m'expliquer cela ?**_

Reid sentir la chaleur monter sur son visage, mais Morgan répondit pour lui.

_**« Ouais, je pense que j'ai peut-être un peu paniqué que Reid s'enfuit d'ici. »**_

_**- Je t'en prie, pourquoi étiez-vous en cuillère ?**_

_**- Joue le jeu, baby girl.**_

_**- Ouais, d'accord. **_Cela sonnait comme si Garcia faisait la moue. _**Prentiss veut vous dire « salut ».**_

Ils ont attendu un moment avant d'entendre la voix de la deuxième femme. _**« Hé les gars ! »**_

_**- Hey, Emily, **_la salua Reid.

_**- Reid, pourquoi Garcia a parlé de TSNR ?**_

Reid soupira. _**« Aucune raison, Emily. »**_

_**- Je demanderai à Garcia de me le dire.**_

_**- Garcia, tu n'oserais …**_

_**- Je pense qu'il me menace. **_Garcia eut un petit rire.

_**- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est TSNR **_? demanda Morgan, troublé.

_**-Wow, pour un dragueur je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que TSNR soit **_... se mit à rire Prentiss.

_**- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu à avoir à traiter ça**_, répondit Garcia en riant à nouveau.

_**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, chéri, ne t'en fais pas.**_

_**- Bon, eh bien si vous deux vous avez terminé, je raccroche.**_

_**- Ouais, ouais. Nous avons fini. Je t'aime, ciao.**_

Le bruit distinct du téléphone raccroché ayant sonné, Morgan appuya sur « fin ».

_**« Ces deux là vont être la cause de ma mort, **_marmonna Reid. »

_**- Tu veux me dire ce que c'est ?**_

Reid secoua la tête._** « Non. »**_

_**- Dès que je rentre chez moi, je suis en train de googeler. **_(je sais que le verbe googeler n'existe pas, ça vient de Google donc, mais l'auteur l'a mis, alors…)

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« Bien. »**_

Morgan lui lança un regard en biais avant de hausser les épaules. _**«Je vais mettre une chemise. Tu veux aller marcher après ? »**_

Reid hocha la tête. _**« Bien sûr. » **_Il regarda Morgan quitter la salle avant qu'une pensée le traversa.

_**« L'unsub va probablement nous suivre de prés si nous sortons! **_dit-il assez fort pour que Morgan l'entende. »

_**- Ouais et alors ?**_

_**- Nous devons donc étudier ce que nous dirions! Nous ne pouvons pas parler de lui s'il peut être à quelques mètres de nous!**_

_**- C'est vrai. **_Morgan entra dans la chambre en passant une chemise par-dessus sa tête. _**Mais je ne veux pas être enfermé dans cette maison pour toute la semaine. Sortons et nous allons faire attention à ce que nous dirons.**_

Reid hocha la tête.

Tout les deux mirent leurs vestes et une paire de chaussures avant de sortir dans l'air vif.

_**« Il fait froid, **_frissonna Reid en tirant sur sa veste tout autour de lui lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre la longue allée. »

_**- Oh, tu as froid ? **_Morgan jeta un bras autour de lui. _**Je vais te garder au chaud.**_

Reid roula des yeux. _**« Je suis sûr que tu le veux. »**_

_**- Tu sais, tu devrais prendre un peu plus du poids**_.

_**- Quoi et perdre ma grande silhouette ? **_Reid battit des cils et fixa son torse et Morgan rit de bon cœur.

_**- Sérieusement, pas étonnant que tu es toujours aussi froid. Combien pèses-tu ? Comme un enfant de cinq ans ?**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« Ce n'est pas gentil ... je pèse 61 kg pour ton information. »**_

_**- Ooh, tu as gagné un peu de muscle, non ?**_

Reid lança à Morgan un regard qui ne pourrait pas intimider un enfant de trois ans.

_**« Je te taquine, pretty boy. » **_Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout de l'allée avant que Morgan ne se remette à parler.

_**- As-tu parlé à ta mère récemment ? **_demanda-t-il, en les guidant tout les deux vers la droite, plus proche de l'endroit où le suspect se cachait et s'éloignant des caméras de Garcia. »

Reid a été surpris par la question. Morgan n'avait jamais parlé de la maman de Reid, sauf si les circonstances l'y amenaient. Bon, il supposait que c'était l'un des rares sujets sûrs d'ont ils pouvaient parler s'ils étaient surpris, ce qui aller se passer, Reid n'en doutait pas.

_**« Ouais, je suppose. **_Reid mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille. _**Je continue à lui écrire chaque jour, mais je ne les envoie pas tous les jours. Normalement je lui poste tout au bout de quelques semaines. »**_

Morgan sourit. _**« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour sans plonger dans t... notre vie. »**_

Reid haussa les épaules et un sourire triste s'étira sur sa bouche. _**« Normalement, je lui dis à quel point je l'aime et de continuer à croire que le monde est plein de bonne personne, que ce n'est pas si mal.**_ Reid regarda ses pieds pendant un certain temps. _**J'écris de la poésie, aussi. »**_

_**- Tu écris de la poésie ? **_Morgan fronça les sourcils.

_**- Seulement pour elle, **_Reid haussa les épaules.

Morgan hocha la tête. _**« Peux-tu m'en réciter un ? »**_

_**-Eh bien, je pourrais **_... Sourit Reid.

_**- Le **__veux-tu __**? **_se mit à rire Morgan.

Reid resta silencieux pendant un moment. _**« Je ne sais pas. »**_

_**- Pourquoi pas ?**_

_**- Tu va rire ...**_

Morgan fronça les sourcils. _**« Je ne ferais jamais ça. »**_

Reid secoua la tête. _**« Ils ne sont pas bon, je ne suis pas Edgar Allan Poe. »**_

Morgan haussa les épaules. _**« D'accord, tu n'en as pas envie. Une question cependant. »**_

_**- Laquelle ?**_

_**- Quel genre de poésie est-ce ?**_

_**- Verset libre, je ne pourrais pas faire des rimes même si ma vie en dépendait.**_

Morgan se mit à rire. _**« Je vois **__ça __**... »**_

Il eut un silence pendant un long moment, durant lequel les deux hommes étaient apparemment perdus dans leurs pensées.

_« Quel est le sens de la vraie beauté,_

_Pourquoi la mort et le désespoir sont ainsi autour de moi ?_

_Je me suis senti comme si j'avais rencontré mon égal plus d'une fois_

_Comme quelque plaisanterie cruelle jouée par le destin._

_J'ai appris à regarder la vie droit dans les yeux,_

_Peu importe comment je veux être différent._

_Et quand je pense que la vraie beauté_

_Vous viennent à l'esprit._

_Si jeune de cœur mais sage de connaissance ;_

_La quintessence du courage._

_Je t'aime tous les jours, tout le temps._

_Je suis fier de toi._

_Je suis fier de nous._

_La vraie beauté. »_

Il eut un long silence et Reid senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_**« Tu ... tu as **__écrit __**ça ? »**_

_**- Oui, je sais. C'est pas très…**_

_**- C'était magnifique ! Je suis sûr que ta mère est ravie quand elle le lit. Elle l'a probablement montré à tout le monde à l'hôpital, **_sourit Morgan.

_**- Oui, sans doute, **_rit à moitié Reid.

_**- Sérieusement, **_Morgan se pencha et serra la main de Reid dans la sienne. _**Tu devrais faire ça pour vivre.**_

Reid se mit à rire. _**« Je ne me ferais jamais d'argent avec ça. »**_

_**- Je l'achèterai moi.**_

_**- Tu ne compte pas.**_

_**- Je ne compte pas ? **_Morgan s'arrêta dans son élan et incontestablement arrêta Reid aussi.

- _**Eh bien, tu **__comptes__**, mais tu es ...**_

_**- Trop proche de la situation ? **_demanda Morgan, faisant un pas en avant, puis il mit ses pouces autour du visage de Reid.

_**- Euh, **_Reid se lécha les lèvres, ayant honnêtement des difficulté à se concentrer. _**Ouais. **_

Morgan sourit avant d'appuyer sa bouche contre la sienne le faisant ainsi une deuxième fois. Le sentiment était chaud et délicieux et Reid aurait vraiment voulut que cela soit réelle.

Il commença à séparer leurs lèvres, en oubliant que ce n'était pas vrai, mais se rattrapa avant qu'il n'approfondisse trop le baiser et se retira en arrière. Morgan avait l'air confus de la perte, mais sourit quand Reid rougit et détourna les yeux.

_**« Nous sommes en public Derek**_, le réprimanda Reid, aimant la sensation du prénom de Morgan sur ses lèvres. »

_**- Nous sommes **__à porter de voix__**, tu te souviens ?**_

_**- Toujours, **_murmura Reid et Morgan se mit à rire, en saisissant sa main à nouveau et le conduisant plus loin sur la route.

_**- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?**_

Reid haussa les épaules, puis se pencha à l'oreille de Morgan pour murmurer. _**« Qu'est-ce que font les couples normaux s'ils ne travaillent pas ? »**_

Morgan sourit comme si Reid avait fait une blague et se pencha à son oreille.

_**« Ils ont des rapports sexuels. »**_

Reid fit une grimace, son visage chauffa à nouveau. _**« Ouais, d'accord, **__pas ça__**. »**_

Morgan haussa les épaules, souriant toujours comme le chat du Cheshire (1). _**« J'adore tout simplement te regarder te tortiller. »**_

_**- Sadique, **_marmonna Reid dans sa barbe et Morgan se mit à rire bruyamment.

_**- Veux-tu sortir ce soir ?**_

_**- Où ?**_

_**- Il y a une boîte de nuit en ville…**_

_**- Non !**_

Morgan fit la moue. _**« S'il te plaît ? Je veux **__vraiment __**aller danser ! »**_

_**- Vas-y tout seul alors. **_Reid haussa les épaules.

Morgan fronça les sourcils. _**« Je ne vais pas te laisser seul à la maison,**_ marmonna-t-il assez doucement pour que même si quelqu'un était dans les buissons n'aurait probablement pas entendu. _**S'il te plaît ? Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose de stupide je te le promets ! »**_

_**- Avec qui vas-tu danser ? Pas avec toutes les femmes qui vont s'accrocher à toi comme des parasites, j'espère.**_

_**- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais danser avec toi.**_

_**- Je ne sais pas danser.**_

Morgan essaya de froncer les sourcils, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Reid abaissa sa garde.

_**« Ok... »**_

Reid soupira, pour une raison quelconque il se sentait comme s'il était engagé dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Et il n'avait _vraiment _pas envie de danser.

**~ 0oo0 ~ **

* * *

**(1) le chat du Cheshire est le chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Vous vous souvenez de ce chat qui pouvait devenir invisible et que lorsqu'il souriait on pouvait voir toutes ces quenottes… c'est lui ;) **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Deux baisers dans le même chapitre… ;)**

**Si ça continue comme ça, Reid va finir par perdre définitivement les pédales, lol.**

**Ou mourir de combustion spontanée à force de rougir, lol !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on verra Morgan et Reid en boîte de nuit !**

**Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose : ça va être hot…**

**En vous laissant imaginer tout ce que vous voulez, je vous dis a + tout le monde ;)**

**(je sais, je suis sadique, lol)**

**Bises. Lola.**

**Ps : je ne vous raconte pas à quel point ça été dure de traduire ce ## ***** de c***** **de poème…**


	7. Morceaux choisis Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici les morceaux choisis du chapitre 4. (petit rappel : Morgan et Reid vont en boîte de nuit)**

**J'espère que cela vous feras patienté jusqu'à dimanche prochain, lol ****:)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

**Chapitre quatre: Fall into temptation** _- Tomber dans la tentation -_

_**- Alors, tu es prêt à y aller, **_demanda Morgan.

_**- Euh, oui, je suppose que je le suis, **_dit-il en posant son livre et se mettant debout.

Morgan le questionna une nouvelle fois. _**« Tu vas porter ça ? »**_

Reid baissa les yeux sur son corps. _**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? »**_

_**- C'est ce que tu portes tous les jours.**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« Et alors ? Qu**__**'**__**est ce que portent les gens dans les clubs ? »**_

Morgan soupira. _**« Ce n**__**'**__**est pas grave. Allons-y. »**_

_**- Non, **_Reid fait la moue. _**Que portent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?**_

_**- Rien, c'est bien.**_

Reid donna à Morgan un de ses longs regards d'insécurité. _**« Derek, je ne veux pas aller à ce truc du tout, mais je n'ai certainement pas envie de m**__**'**__**y montrer et de passer pour un idiot. »**_

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

Morgan semblait méditer.

_**« Il y a un magasin pour hommes en ville ... **_dit il en se mordant la lèvre_**. Nous pourrions aller te chercher une tenue. »**_

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

_**« Ici, **_dit Morgan d'un ton neutre et il remit une paire de jeans à Reid. » Le jeune agent regarda avec méfiance le jeans avant de le prendre et de regarder l'étiquette à l'intérieur.

_**- Derek, il est trop petit. Je ne suis pas petit.**_

Morgan secoua la tête. _**« La taille des pantalons que tu portes sont au moins deux tailles trop grandes. C**__**'**__**est ça que tu devrais porter. »**_

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

Le pantalon était bien, mais il lui fallut pas mal remuer pour l'enfiler à l'intérieur de la cabine d'essayage et quand il finit par le boutonner Reid baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_**« Ca me ridiculise, **_dit-il frustrer. »

_**- Laisse-moi voir.**_

_**- Non. **_Reid secoua la tête. _**Je ne veux même pas me voir.**_

_**- Sort maintenant Spencer.**_

Reid sourit un peu lorsqu'il entendit Morgan prononcé son prénom, mais il secoua la tête. _**« Non, ça ne va pas. »**_

_**- Spencer, je jure devant Dieu ...**_

Reid soupira et abandonna. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte pour se montrer à Morgan.

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« J'ai besoin d'un verre, **_souffla-t-il en se frayant un chemin à travers la masse des corps en sueur pour se dirigeant vers le bar. » Quand il y arriva, le barman s'approcha de lui.

_**- Qu**__**'**__**est-ce que je vous serre ?**_

_**- Un shoot de tequila et trois doigts de rhum, **_répondit-il et ses sens perçurent la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

_**- Et vous ? **_demanda le barman.

_**- Même chose que lui, mais accompagné d'un whisky.**_

**~ 0oo0 ~**

* * *

_**- Est-ce qu**__**'**__**il regarde ? **_demanda Reid, bafouillant un peu dans ses mot.

Morgan regarda autour de lui. _**« Il c**__**'**__**est déplacé à côté du bar pour obtenir une meilleure vue de nous. »**_

Reid sourit. _**« Il veut obtenir une meilleure vue de **__ça__**. » **_Il se retourna et ouvertement poussa ses fesses dans l'aine de Morgan. L'homme plus âgé se mit à rire, mais joua le jeu et saisit les hanches minces du plus jeune agent, les faisant se déplacer tout les deux en même temps tout en se rapprochant, ce qui fit gémir Reid.

Il mit ses mains derrière lui et attrapa le cou de Morgan, faisant presser plus fort son dos et se rapprochant d'avantages de la poitrine de Morgan. Il baissa ses hanches, puis les remonta, se déplaçant dans les deux sens pour maintenir cette friction entre eux.

Reid sentit Morgan glisser ses mains plus bas sur ses hanches, obtenant ainsi une meilleure prise afin que leurs mouvements soient plus fluides.

_**« Et où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? **_grogna Morgan dans son oreille. »

_**- Tu serais surpris de connaître mes connaissances pour déplacer mon corps, Derek. Tu serais surpris.**_

**~ 0oo0 ~**

* * *

**Je tien à, préciser que durant la dernière scène Reid et complètement saoul.**

**Et voilà comme d'hab je vous laisse sur votre faim, lol !**

**Encore plus avec ce chapitre que par rapport aux autres ;)**

**A partir du chapitre 4 on va réellement commencer en rentré dans le vif du sujet…**

**Le pauvre petit Reid va en voir de toutes les couleurs, lol !**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus …**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**


	8. NOTE

**!*!*!*!*! NOTE !*!*!*!*! **

**En raison des fêtes je n'ai rien posté dimanche dernier. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je bosse dans un commerce et j'ai travaillé tout les jours de la semaine, même le dimanche :(**

**Et ça va être pareil cette semaine, je ne pourrai pas poster.**

**Cela va repousser au 6 janvier 2013 la parussions du chapitre 4. Voilà ! **

**Encore désolé et bonnes fêtes à tous !**


	9. Chapitre 4 Fall into temptation

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolé de n'avoir pas posté le chapitre 4 comme prévu mais j'ai eu des soucis de connexion avec ma live-box :(**** . Sorry, sorry !**

**C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas pu répondre à certain d'entre vous qui m'avait posté des ****reviews****, alors j'en profiter pour leurs dirent un grand merci et gros désolé de n'avoir pas pu leur répondre. En général je ne fais jamais ça. (là c'était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté)**

**Bon alors sinon un grand et énorme merci à **_yaone-kami, CyrielleB, Plof90, Saemi Emisa, Mnyaa. _**Merci et encore désolé de n'avoir pas pu répondre à tout le monde.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**~ 0oo0 ~**

**Chapitre quatre: Fall into temptation** _- Tomber dans la tentation -_

Il était près de sept heures quand Reid entendit la douche finalement s'arrêter.

La journée avait été longue et Reid avait heureusement trouvé une petite étagère à côté de la buanderie. Malheureusement, il avait dû lire le livre délibérément lentement. _**« Si le suspect t'attrape à tourner les feuilles de ce livre comme si tu lisais un mot par page, il va trouver ça bizarre"**_ lui avait reproché Morgan, alors Reid avait dû se forcer à lire le livre très lentement.

Entre ça et la persistance de Morgan à concevoir un solide repas que Reid devait manger toutes les quatre heures environ, la journée n'aurait pas pu paraître plus longue.

Il pouvait entendre Morgan se déplacer dans la chambre de sa place sur le canapé, à la recherche de quelque chose à porter et le jeune agent soupira.

Morgan avait continuellement insisté pour aller au club, même si Reid avait fait de son mieux pour tenter de le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il l'avait mis en garde contre tout ce qui pourrait ou irait mal, mais Morgan s'en était moqué.

_**« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons simplement aller prendre quelques verres ensemble et le reste de la soirée sera sans danger, **_avait-il dit. _**»**_

Sans danger. D'accord.

_**« Prêt à partir, pretty boy ? **_demanda Morgan, en sortant de la chambre. _**»**_

_**- Quel est le besoin de prendre une douche, si tu vas juste sortir et danser toute façon ? **_demanda Reid, en se retournant et il se mit à déglutir à la vue de Morgan.

Il portait un jeans délavé et une chemise en col en V noir serré à manches longues. S'il bougeait n'importe quel muscle de son corps, que ce soit intentionnel ou parce qu'il marchait tout simplement, on serait capable de le voir se mouvoir.

_**« L'idée est de paraître sous votre meilleur jour et une bonne odeur n'est pas une mauvaise chose**_, dit Morgan un peu sarcastique, mais toujours souriant. _**Alors, tu es prêt à y aller ou quoi ? »**_

Reid déglutit. _**« Euh, oui, je suppose que je le suis, **_dit-il en posant son livre et se mettant debout. »

Morgan le questionna une nouvelle fois. _**« Tu vas porter ça ? »**_

Reid baissa les yeux sur son corps. _**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? »**_

_**- C'est ce que tu portes tous les jours.**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que portent les gens dans les clubs ? »**_

Morgan soupira. _**« Ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y. »**_

_**- Non, **_Reid fait la moue. _**Que portent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?**_

_**- Rien, c'est bien.**_

Reid donna à Morgan un de ses longs regards d'insécurité. _**« Derek, je ne veux pas aller à ce truc du tout, mais je n'ai certainement pas envie de m'y montrer et de passer pour un idiot. »**_

_**- Tu ne ressembleras pas à un idiot.**_

Reid hocha lentement la tête. _**« As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un dans un club habillé comme ça ? **_demanda-t-il avec incertitude et Morgan secoua la tête. »

Morgan hocha la tête. _**« D'accord, laisse tomber, allons voir ce que tu peux porter. » **_Morgan commença à marcher vers la chambre mais il s'arrêta quand il réalisa que Reid ne le suivait pas.

_**- Tu viens ? **_demanda-t-il perplexe.

_**- Euh ... Tu ne vas rien trouver là-dedans.**_

Morgan fronça les sourcils. _**« Comment ça ? »**_

_**- Je pensais que cela aller être un cas normal. Tous les trucs que j'ai vont ressembler exactement à ça. **_Reid s'agitait.

Morgan semblait méditer.

_**« Il y a un magasin pour hommes en ville ... **_dit il en se mordant la lèvre_**. Nous pourrions aller te chercher une tenue. »**_

_**- Est-ce que cela n'aura pas l'air suspect ?**_

_**- Je n'en suis pas sûr, **_admis Morgan.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment.

_**« Ca ne devrait pas, **_dit Reid après quelques instants de silence. _**»**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Lors de notre ballade tu m'as demandé si je voulais sortir et quand j'ai dis " où " tu as répondu par « il y a un club en ville ". Cela donne à penser que nous n'y avons jamais été, alors cela ne semblera pas étrange que je n'ai pas de vêtements pour y aller. **_

Morgan hocha la tête. _**« D'accord, c'est réglé alors. Nous allons aller au magasin et te prendre des vêtements, puis nous irons au club. »**_ Morgan se dirigea vers la porte et la teint ouverte pour Reid, qui attrapa son manteau avant de sortir.

Tout les deux montèrent dans la voiture et sortirent de l'allée. Quand ils furent sur la route, Morgan alluma la radio et chercha jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une station qui jouait de la musique rap. L'agent noir balançait sa tête en rythme et tapé sur le volant.

Reid grimaça à ces paroles. Elles n'étaient pas violentes, mais elles avaient beaucoup de connotations sexuelles et même s'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que les chanteurs disaient, il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient très respectueux envers les femmes.

_**« Pourquoi tu écoutes ce genres de choses ? **_demanda Reid. »

_**- Que veux-tu dire ?**_

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« Ces gars-là ne sont pas très aimables avec leurs « chiennes » ou « salopes », non ? **_le questionna Reid, en mimant les guillemets. »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. _**« Je peux couper la radio si tu veux. »**_

Reid haussa de nouveau les épaules. _**«Ce n'est pas ça le problème, je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu aimes tant ça. »**_

_**« J'aime le rythme, **_a simplement indiqué Morgan et Reid hocha la tête. » Ce n'est pas comme s'il pensait que Morgan se serait réellement comporté de cette manière envers quiconque, il se demandait juste pourquoi cela ne dérangé pas l'agent plus vieux d'écouter des personnes qui feraient ce genre de chose.

Finalement, la chanson se termina et une autre passa qui était loin d'être aussi mauvaise, donc Reid se détendit. Le reste du trajet se fit essentiellement en silence, les deux agents écoutant la musique et se perdant dans leurs propres pensées.

Enfin ils arrivèrent en ville et lorsqu'ils se mirent à la recherche du magasin, le téléphone de Reid sonna. Vérifiant l'identité de celui qui l'appelait, il vit que c'était Garcia et décrocha.

_**« Hey Garcia. »**_

_**- Bonjour vous deux, **_fit la voix joyeuse de la technicienne. _**J'ai appelé à la maison, mais vous n'étiez pas là**_. _**Donc j'ai supposé que Morgan avait convaincu Reid d'aller dans un club.**_

Reid sourit. _**« Oui, cependant nous devons aller me chercher une tenue d'abord. Hé, tu crois que tu pourrais nous repérer, grâce à un de tes ordinateurs, le magasin de vêtements pour hommes le plus proche ? Nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver. »**_

_**- Je peux faire ça. **_Ils entendirent le tapotement des doigts sur le clavier. _**Il y a un sur Wilshire et Beckett. **_

_**- Très bien, merci.**_

_**- No problemo. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous appelais parce que notre homme semble avoir quitté sa cachette et je voulais vous demandez si vous saviez pourquoi les gars, mais si vous êtes en ville alors c'est probablement là où il est aussi, alors c'est bon.**_

_**- Très bien, merci, baby girl.**_

_**- Pas de problème. Fait-moi savoir si tu as besoin de moi, my love.**_

_**- Je le ferai, au revoir. **_Reid a raccroché lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans la bonne rue et qu'ils se garèrent devant le magasin.

_**- Prêt ? **_demanda Morgan.

Reid hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. A l'intérieur du magasin il faisait chaud et Reid eut à peine le temps de regarder autour de lui que Morgan le traînait déjà sur le côté où il y avait des jeans étalés sur une table.

_**« Ici, **_dit Morgan d'un ton neutre et remit une paire de jeans à Reid. » Le jeune agent regarda avec méfiance le jeans avant de le prendre et de regarder l'étiquette à l'intérieur.

_**- Derek, il est trop petit. Je ne suis pas petit.**_

Morgan secoua la tête. _**« Les pantalons que tu portes sont au moins deux tailles trop grandes. C'est ça que tu devrais porter. »**_

Reid avait l'air dubitatif devant ce jeans foncé délavé. Il pensait honnêtement qu'il était trop petit, mais il haussa les épaules.

_**« Tu es le patron. »**_

Morgan sourit. _**« Tu le sais bien**_, plaisanta-t-il avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers des chemises qui étaient à encolure en V comme la sienne. » Il prit quelques instants pour regarder autour de lui avant d'en choisir une de couleur rouge bordeaux dans le lot. Il l'approcha de Reid avant d'acquiescer et de la fourrer dans les mains du jeune agent.

_**- Vas-y. Prend ça et va dans les cabines.**_

Reid ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Morgan secoua la tête. _**« Vas-y maintenant. »**_

Reid fit la moue, mais fit ce que Morgan lui dit et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage avec Morgan qui le suivait.

_**« Et si l'ensemble donne quelque chose de bizarre ? **_demanda-il en entrant dans une cabine et en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

_**- Non ça va aller, **_fut la réponse de Morgan à travers la porte.

_**- Mais… **_tenta de protester Reid.

_**- Si cela donne quelque chose d'un peu bizarre alors nous essayerons autre chose. Maintenant tais-toi et essaye les vêtements.**_

Reid lui tira la langue à travers la porte et se tourna vers la chemise et le jeans. Il ôta d'abord sa propre chemise, puis se retrouva serrer dans la chemise à encolure en V.

_**« Derek, cette chemise est minuscule ! **_dit-il, en tirant sur le tissu serré. »

_**- Elle va entièrement sur toi ? **_demanda Morgan.

_**- Oui ...**_

_**- Alors c'est la bonne taille.**_

_**- Mais elle se colle sur moi !**_

Reid entendit Morgan soupirer. _**"C'est censé te coller."**_

Reid murmura quelque chose à propos d'être stupide, puis ôta son pantalon. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'essayer de se faufiler dans ce jeans, mais il se résigna à le faire cependant.

Le pantalon était bien, mais il lui fallut pas mal remuer pour l'enfiler et quand il finit par le boutonner Reid baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_**« Ca me ridiculise, **_dit-il frustrer. »

_**- Laisse-moi voir.**_

_**- Non. **_Reid secoua la tête. _**Je ne veux même pas me voir.**_

_**- Sort maintenant Spencer.**_

Reid sourit un peu lorsqu'il entendit Morgan prononcé son prénom, mais il secoua la tête. _**« Non, ça ne va pas. »**_

_**- Spencer, je jure devant Dieu ...**_

Reid soupira et abandonna. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte pour se montrer à Morgan.

_**« Merde, où as-tu caché tout ça, pretty boy ? »**_

_**- Tout quoi ? **_demanda Reid.

Morgan secoua la tête. _**« Peu importe. Allons-y. »**_

_**- Partir ? Mais ces vêtements… **_

Morgan saisit l'épaule du plus jeune et le tourna vers le miroir situé entre les rayons.

Reid contempla son reflet. Bien sûr, les vêtements étaient serrés, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait l'air… bien. La chemise montrait une grande partie de sa poitrine lisse et uniforme, il fut surpris par le look que cela donné avec ses clavicules et son sternum visible pour tout le monde. Il aimait la façon dont les manches de la chemise donnaient l'impression que ses biceps soient plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité et la façon dont le tissu bougeait avec lui quand il se déplaçait. Le pantalon était toujours aussi ridiculement serré, mais même si Reid ne l'admettrait jamais, il aimait ses jambes. Elles étaient longues et galbées et un ami de son université lui avait une fois décrites comme des « longues jambes interminable dont n'importe quel mannequin serait jaloux ». Ça et ses fesses qui n'était pas mal non plus et ce jean les accentué très bien.

_**« Oh, **_dit timidement Reid. »

_**- Tu vois ? **_triompha Morgan en donnant une tape sur les fesses de Reid, il fit sursauter le jeune agent et lui fit pousser un petit cri. Morgan se mit à rire, puis se pencha pour déchirer l'étiquette du jeans et de la chemise pour les amener à la caisse avec Reid et ses anciens vêtements.

Morgan afficha son plus beau sourire à la caissière pour ne pas qu'elle se fâche qu'il ait pris les étiquettes sur les vêtements. Reid paya pour les articles et il eut un moment délicat quand la jeune fille dû se pencher sur le comptoir pour enlever l'antivol posé sur les fesses de Reid, mais finalement les deux hommes sortirent et sont retourné à leur voiture.

Reid exprima toute ses craintes en ne cessant de s'agiter et en tirant sur ses vêtements trop serrés durant tout le trajet jusqu'au club. Et Morgan assis à côté de lui, secoua la tête. _**« Tu es bien, pretty boy.**__**Personne ne va penser que tu es grotesque. Tu pourrais même tapé dans l'œil de certaines filles. »**_

Reid leva les yeux au ciel ses yeux. _**« Morgan, je suis censé être gay, tu te souviens ? Je ne peux pas prêter attention aux filles dans un club. »**_

Morgan se mit à rire. _**« Je sais, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elles ne vont pas essayer. »**_

Quand ils se sont finalement arrêter en face du « Pulse » Reid mordilla sa lèvre.

_**« Prêt à y aller, Sweet Thang ? »**_

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« Je suppose. »**_

Morgan le regarda pendant un moment. _**« Reid, ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**_

Reid lui fit un léger sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la boîte et furent presque immédiatement coincer par un troupeau de filles qui c'étaient dirigé droit vers eux.

_**« Heyyy, **_chantonna une des fille. _**Quel est ton prénom ? »**_

_**- Euh, je suis Spencer.**_

_**- Tu es canon.**_

Les autres filles acquiescèrent.

_**« Désolé mesdemoiselles, **_fit la voix de Morgan derrière lui. _**Il est prit. **_Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Reid et l'embrassa sur la tempe. »

Une des filles fit la moue tandis que les autres gloussaient et chuchoté chacune entre elles. Morgan dirigea Reid vers la file d'attente à l'extérieur du club, en riant.

_**« Je te l'ai dit, n'est ce pas ? »**_

_**- Ouais, ouais, ouais, tu es si perspicace, **_lui répliqua sarcastiquement Reid.

Morgan se mit à rire et avancèrent dans la file. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard environ qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du club. Le videur fit un signe pour faire rentrer Morgan mais fit stopper Reid.

_**« Pièce d'identité s'il vous plaît, **_déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru. »

_**- Quoi ? J'ai vingt-sept ans !**_

_**- Pièce d'identité s'il vous plaît, **_aboya-t-il.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et tira son portefeuille de sa poche et le renversa pour l'ouvrir, dévoilant ainsi son badge du FBI au videur.

Les yeux du videur se sont écarquillés et il hocha la tête. _**« Je suis désolé, **_dit-il en laissant Reid passé alors que Morgan riait. »

_**- C'était hilarant ! **_haleta-t-il.

_**- Ouais, vraiment très drôle. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on vient de me demander ma pièce d'identité.**_

_**- C'était tout simplement sublime !**_

Reid fronça les sourcils. _**« J'ai besoin d'un verre, **_souffla-t-il en se frayant un chemin à travers la masse des corps en sueur pour se dirigeant vers le bar. » Quand il y arriva, le barman s'approcha de lui.

_**- Qu'est-ce que je vous serre ?**_

_**- Un shoot de tequila et trois doigts de rhum, **_répondit-il et ses sens perçurent la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

_**- Et vous ? **_demanda le barman.

_**- Même chose que lui, mais accompagné d'un whisky.**_

Le barman hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

_**« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rhum, **_dit Morgan en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets. »

_**- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le whisky, **_rétorqua Reid en s'asseyant à son tour.

_**- Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir ton badge comme ça. Notre homme aurait pu être là et nous observer. **_Morgan fronçait les sourcils.

_**- Oui, désolé. J'étais juste frustré.**_

Morgan se mit à rire. _**« Je l'aurais été aussi si on venait de me demander ma carte à l'entrée. »**_

Reid roula des yeux mais sourit lorsque le barman revint.

_**« Cul sec, **_s'écria joyeusement Reid avant d'avaler sa tequila. »

Morgan fit une grimace, mais fit de même puis tous deux passèrent immédiatement à leurs plus grandes boissons.

_**« Je déteste la tequila. » **_Morgan fit la grimace.

_**- Pourquoi tu en as commandé, alors ? **_sourit Reid, appréciant la chaleur qui coulait dans sa gorge.

_**- Je ne vais pas te laisser boire plus que moi.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas une compétition, Derek. D'ailleurs, tu dois conduire.**_

_**- Oh, je sais. Mais je tiens l'alcool beaucoup mieux que toi et j'ai l'intention de te le prouver.**_

Reid leva un sourcil. _**« Bien, **_dit-il, puis il avala cul sec son verre de rhum devant un Morgan qui avait les yeux écarquillés, puis il leva la main vers le barman pour une autre tournée. »

_**- Ne te blesse pas, **_dit Morgan dont l'inquiétude perçait sa voix.

_**- Je ne vais pas le faire, **_répliqua Reid et il prit le verre que lui tendait le barman, le buvant aussi vite que le premier. _**Mais tu vas me faire danser, et je danse mieux ivre.**_

Morgan le regarda pendant un long moment avant de lever son verre et de le descendre tout aussi vite. _**« Toucher, kid. »**_

Après deux coups de plus pour Reid et un autre pour l'agent le plus vieux, Morgan prit la main de Reid.

_**« On danse. Maintenant. »**_

Reid secoua la tête. _**« Je n'ai pas assez bu, **_dit-il en glissant de son tabouret assez maladroitement. »

_**- Tu as l'air assez ivre pour moi, **_se mit à rire Morgan en passant ses mains sur les joues rosies de Reid.

_**- Attend, **_balbutia Reid en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. _**Notre gars est ici ?**_

_**- Dans le box, dans le coin, **_répondit Morgan en hochant la tête et il tira la main de Reid à nouveau. _**Il attend pour le spectacle.**_

Reid réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

_**« Eh bien, donnons-lui son spectacle, **_répliqua-t-il en marchant vers la piste de danse et d'embarquer Morgan avec lui. »

Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la piste, Reid se retourna pour faire face à Morgan et commença à se déplacer en rythme, en mettant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et en balançant ses hanches. Reid n'avait jamais été un mauvais danseur, il n'aimait tout simplement pas beaucoup ça ; mais quand il était ivre, il ne se sentait pas plus concerner que ça.

Morgan commença à se déplacer aussi, souriant à Reid tout en roulant ses hanches.

_**« Je n'ai pas dansé depuis si longtemps ! **_se mit à rire Reid en continuant ses mouvements. » Morgan surprit d'autres hommes regardant fixement le jeune génie, mais il leur jeta un tel regard, qu'ils reculèrent.

« _**Je ne savais pas que tu savait si bien danser ! **_cria Morgan par-dessus la musique en souriant. »

_**- Aller, Derek ! Je suis peut-être maladroit mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas bouger mes fesses ! **_pouffa Reid.

Morgan lança à Reid un regard un peu sceptique.

_**« Tu es vraiment ivre. »**_

_**- Je ne suis pas si ivre que ça. **_Reid eut un petit rire, trébucha en avant et utilisa la poitrine de Morgan pour se retenir.

_**- Si, tu l'es.**_

Reid secoua juste la tête et ralentit lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Lorsque la nouvelle chanson arriva, il sourit à Morgan.

_**« J'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio il y a quelques nuits ! **_s'écria-t-il et il commença à bouger de nouveau en chantant la chanson. » Il chantait faux, mais Reid ne s'en souciait pas.

_**- Tu ne l'as entendu qu'il y a quelques nuits et tu sais toutes les paroles ? **_s'étonna Morgan.

_**- Mémoire eidétique, tu te souviens ? Je peux le faire, **_rigola Reid et il commença à bouger ses hanches au rythme de la chanson, sans plus se soucier de combien ses vêtements étaient serré. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête et commença à rouler ses hanches de telle manière qu'il semblait essayer d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec l'air.

_**- Est-ce qu'il regarde ? **_demanda Reid, bafouillant un peu.

Morgan regarda autour de lui. _**« Il c'est déplacé à côté du bar pour obtenir une meilleure vue de nous. »**_

Reid sourit. _**« Il peut obtenir une meilleure vue de **__ça__**. » **_Il se retourna et ouvertement poussa ses fesses dans l'aine de Morgan. L'homme plus âgé se mit à rire, mais joua le jeu et saisit les hanches minces du plus jeune agent, les faisant se déplacer tout les deux en même temps tout en se rapprochant, ce qui fit gémir Reid.

Reid mit ses mains derrière lui et attrapa le cou de Morgan, faisant presser plus fort son dos et se rapprochant d'avantages de la poitrine de Morgan. Il baissa ses hanches, puis les remonta, se déplaçant dans les deux sens pour maintenir cette friction entre eux.

Reid sentit Morgan glisser ses mains plus bas sur ses hanches, obtenant ainsi une meilleure prise afin que leurs mouvements soient plus fluides.

_**« Et où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? **_grogna Morgan dans son oreille. »

_**- Tu serais surpris de connaître mes connaissances pour déplacer mon corps, Derek. Tu serais surpris.**_

Morgan se mit à rire. _**« Je suis sûr que je le serais. »**_

Reid rit aussi et se retourna, de sorte qu'il se trouva face à face avec Morgan. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et pressa sa poitrine contre la sienne. Il glissa une jambe entre les cuisses de Morgan, de sorte qu'il était pratiquement à cheval sur la jambe de l'homme plus âgé.

Morgan n'hésita pas à faire courir ses mains dans le dos Reid et les coller sur les fesses du génie, le soulevant plus vers lui.

_**« Penses-tu qu'il soit peut-être gay ? **_demanda Reid et Morgan lui lança un drôle de regard. »

_**- L'unsub, **_expliqua Reid. _**Penses-tu qu'il déteste les gays parce qu'il est lui-même gay ?**_

Morgan fronça les sourcils. _**« Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être. Mais c'est une théorie bizarre. »**_

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« C'est peut-être la raison de tout ça cependant. Peut-être qu'il a été rejeté par un ami ou une connaissance gay et qu'il n'a jamais pu bien le vivre. »**_

_**- Tu penses comme ça quand tu es saoul ?**_

Reid saisit la nuque de Morgan et se pencha à son oreille.

_**« Je pense à des tonnes de choses quand je suis ivre, **_murmura-t-il puis il se pencha en arrière et regarda les sourcils de Morgan se froncer lentement alors qu'il traitait ce Reid venait de lui dire. »

_**- Vraiment ? **_demanda-t-il hésitant.

Reid sourit et leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'il n'est vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre la bouche de Morgan. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas attention et il ouvrit la bouche, suçant la lèvre inférieure de Morgan.

Il fallut à l'agent plus vieux, une seconde avant de répondre, mais tout à coup ses mains serraient les fesses de Reid et se pencha sur lui. Sa bouche bougea avec ferveur contre celle de Reid et le génie ne pouvait rien faire à part se tenir à la nuque de Morgan comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout les deux bougeaient toujours, mais c'était plus sensuelle - mais toujours aussi stimulant - comme une sorte de balancement.

Reid sentit une des mains de Morgan monter tout le long de son dos, alors il se laissa faire pendant que l'autre main s'aventura jusqu'entre ses jambes et que le jeune homme gémit à cette vibrante sensation.

Reid senti Morgan bouger sa bouche contre son cou et il fallut à Reid cinq secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'ils étaient _supposés _faire et ce qu'ils étaient _en train de faire_.

_**« Euh… **_commença Reid. _**Je… euh ... Nous ne sommes pas ... Hum ... »**_

Morgan recula sa tête et regarda Reid droit dans les yeux. Il sembla confus pendant une seconde avant que quelque chose qui ressemble à de la compréhension n'apparaisse dans son regard.

_**« Je n… besoin ... J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. » **_Reid le repoussa loin de lui et il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il réalisa que cela paraitrait suspect à l'unsub.

_**- Est-ce que tu va bien ? **_lui demanda Morgan l'air inquiet.

_**- Ouais, je vais bien.**_

_**- Désolé pour… ça. J'imagine que je me suis emporté ...**_

_**- Oui, **_dit Reid en se mordant la lèvre. _**Oui, moi aussi.**_

_**- Excusez-moi, **_dit une voix derrière eux et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir deux filles les observant.

_**- Oui ?**_

Une des filles se tourna vers l'autre et eut un petit rire. Elle se retourna et releva ses yeux pour les fixer.

_**« On n'a pas put s'empêcher de vous remarquer vous deux et nous nous demandions si vous étiez ok pour quelque chose ... mais d'un peu inhabituel ? **_demanda-t-elle. » _(NDL : en gros elle leurs propose une partie à quatre…)_

Morgan sourit. _**« Merci beaucoup les filles, mais nous ne faisons pas vraiment dans ce genre de choses. Au moins mon copain ne le fait pas, **_répondit-il en passant un bras autour de Reid. _**Je vous remercie pour votre offre, cependant. »**_

La jeune fille hocha la tête. _**« Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit vous deux, **_répliqua-t-elle en leur donnant un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner avec celle qui était supposé être sa petite amie. »

_**- C'était étrange, **_murmura Reid quand les deux filles partirent.

_**- C'est ce qui arrive quand deux gars génial et séduisant vont dans un club, **_se mit à rire Morgan. _**Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**_

_**- Ouais, **_Reid agita la main. _**Juste ... juste ... ouais.**_

Morgan hocha la tête. _**« Ouais, **_sourit-il. »

_**- Allons-nous continuer à danser ? **_demanda Reid.

Morgan sourit. _**« Bien sûr. »**_

Ils restèrent sur la piste de danse pendant environ vingt minutes de plus, mais Reid fit en sorte qu'il garde bien son dos contre la poitrine de Morgan et qu'il ne se retourne pas. Il ne voulait pas se remettre dans une autre situation incontrôlable.

Cependant, il était encore sans aucune honte excité à l'idée de danser de nouveau érotiquement avec Morgan.

Il fit en sorte de maintenir son cul appuyer plus fort contre l'aine de Morgan et continua à l'incliner et le fléchir de sorte que l'ancien agent ne pourrait pas détecter la préoccupation ou l'inquiétude dans les actions de Reid.

Après que les vingt minutes se soient écoulées, Morgan saisit le bras de Reid.

_**« Je suis fatigué. Et toi ? »**_

Reid hocha la tête. _**« Je pense que l'alcool est en train de me rattraper, **_sourit-il timidement. »

_**- Je n'en suis pas surpris. **_Morgan se mit à rire. _**Sérieusement, comment as-tu pensé que tu pourrais tenir l'alcool à ce point ?**_

Reid haussa les épaules. _**« Je n'étais pas dans l'illusion, je peux tenir cette quantité d'alcool sans être complètement bouvé. » **__(NDL : bouvé ! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai lu ça ! :)__)_

_**- Bourré ?**_

_**- Peu importe, **_rejeta Reid d'un revers de la main.

Morgan sourit, prit la main de Reid et le fit sortir de la piste de dance et le conduisit hors du club. L'air frais de la nuit était rafraîchissant et Reid prit une profonde inspiration. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la voiture lorsque Reid tira sur la main de Morgan.

_**« J'ai faim. Et toi ? »**_

Morgan sourit et regarda derrière lui, voyant leur suspect passer les portes du club à son tour. Il se retourna vers le génie et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

_**« Affamé. » **_

**~ 0oo0 ~**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Ça vous plait toujours ? **

**J'espère ;)**

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé la scène de la boîte de nuit ?**

**Hot non, lol.**

**Qui aurait pensé que le petit Reid était aussi…allumeur… sexuel… Je ne sais pas trop comment le définir, lol.**

**Mais bon ce n'était pas le Reid dont on avait l'habitude… trois verres de rhum et hop, on le tient plus mdr. :)  
**

**! IMPORTANT !**

**Je ne pourrais plus poster aussi régulièrement, j'ai un nouveau job qui me prend pas mal de temps. Je posterai toujours mais je ne préfère pas vous donner de date pour ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Bises à tous. Lola.**

**Ps : petit truc qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic. J'ai écrit deux one-shot sur Pete Doherty et Carl Barat (pour ceux qui connaissent pas se sont deux rockeurs anglais fondateurs du groupe « The Libertines »).**

**Enfin bref comme se sont des fics dites RPS (pareil pour ceux qui connaissent pas ce sont des fictions basé sur des acteurs, des chanteurs, etc.… et non sur les personnages de livre ou de film. Genre Heath Ledger, Johnny Deep, etc.…) si quelqu'un peut me dire où on peut les poster. Parce que je crois que sur Fanfiction on n'a pas le droit. Donc voilà si quelque peut m'aider ça serai super sympa. Merci d'avance.**


End file.
